


Casi tres días

by LoreSenseii



Series: Banana Fish - Final Alternativo [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Slow Burn, banana fish anniversary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreSenseii/pseuds/LoreSenseii
Summary: Los meses habían pasado y nadie tenia noticia de Ash. Se había esfumado completamente, y todos lo daban por muerto.Todos menos Eiji.Él, con su vida recuperada en su tierra natal, todavía tenía la esperanza de volvérselo a encontrar sano y salvo, y quizá fueron esos pensamientos y fe casi inquebrantable los que lo mantuvieron vivo y lo trajeron de vuelta, esta vez en Japón.···El final que merecía esta historia. Su historia···
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Banana Fish - Final Alternativo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Espero hacerle justicia*

\- ¡Cuidado! 

\- ¡Dejen paso!

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Puñalada en el abdomen, doctor. Una empleada de la Biblioteca del Parque Bryant lo encontró desplomado en una de sus mesas y la alertó el charco de sangre que había bajo su silla. Habría llamado antes, pero pensaba que estaba dormido.

\- Está muy pálido. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesita una transfusión.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- ¡Apártense!

\- ¿No debería aparecer en el registro?

\- No... no sabemos quién es, doctor. No tenía ningún documento de identidad. Sólo tenía esta carta y un billete de avión pero… están un tanto ilegibles por la sangre y… 

\- ¿¡No está siquiera identificado!?

\- ¡A un lado!

\- ¡Traigan 0- entonces! Tiene que haber en las reservas.

\- Sí, doctor. 

\- ¡Lo he encontrado! Es Aslan J. Callenreese. Pero... en el registro aparece como... ¿fallecido?

\- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!

El ruido caótico que provocaban las voces a su alrededor junto con el traqueteo de las ruedas de la camilla pasando a toda velocidad por los pasillos de baldosas del hospital se fue tornando un eco cada vez más lejano.

Las luces blancas que lo cegaban intermitentemente cuando avanzaba por el corredor fueron sustituidas por una sola y mucho más brillante cuando entró en aquel quirófano del hospital, pero aún ante tanta luminosidad sentía como su visión se iba volviendo más tenue, más borrosa, menos viva.

Y el dolor, que nacía en su abdomen donde lo habían apuñalado y le atravesaba el resto del cuerpo, se iba disolviendo y transformando en una sensación cálida y tranquila a medida que su vida se esfumaba. Sin embargo, éste no se comparaba a la lacerante y desgarradora sensación de estar fallando a alguien importante, a alguien que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y de seguir luchando, a alguien con el que había hecho una promesa que ahora ya no podrá cumplir.

_Lo siento, Eiji_

●●●

\- Eiji... Tenemos que embarcar ya - dijo Ibe con tono gentil y apenado, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que le tocó suavemente el hombro con la mano, despabilándolo de golpe.

Habían llegado al aeropuerto hacía un par de horas, con tiempo suficiente para poder descansar en la cafetería del mismo hasta que escuchasen el anuncio de que su avión había llegado, e ir con calma hasta su correspondiente puerta de embarque. Sin embargo, Eiji, a pesar de no haber dormido mucho ni bien la noche anterior y necesitar, por tanto, una buena taza de café, se rehusó a tomar nada diciendo que no tenía hambre. En su lugar, le había pedido a Ibe que colocara la silla de ruedas en la que iba cerca del control que comunicaba su terminal con el resto del aeropuerto de forma que no molestara a los otros viajeros que iban y venían de sus respectivos vuelos mientras él iba a por su café y hacía algunas últimas compras antes de su viaje, con la esperanza de ver una cabellera rubia caminar con paso apurado entre el gentío, atravesar las barreras y unirse a ellos en su viaje a Japón.

Sin embargo, las dos horas habían pasado y Ash continuaba sin aparecer.

\- Eh… sí. 

Ibe llevó a su pupilo empujando la silla de ruedas por los pasillos del aeropuerto. De vez en cuando, lo veía observar por encima del hombro, volviendo la vista al frente después con el rostro afligido.

Eiji pasó los últimos trámites para subir al avión en silencio, casi haciéndolo de forma inconsciente y automática, y ya en el interior continuó con ese aire solitario, triste y apagado, acomodándose en su asiento girando ligeramente el cuerpo para poder mirar a través de la ventanilla. A su lado, Ibe lo observaba con el rostro cargado de preocupación y culpabilidad, pues sabe perfectamente que él no quería marcharse todavía de Nueva York, sobre todo dejando a Ash allí, pero su vida ya había estado en peligro en demasiadas ocasiones. Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer.

\- Eiji, deberías intentar dormir un poco.

\- Sí. Lo intentaré - contestó de forma completamente apática y sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Despegaron poco después, y Eiji vio como entre las nubes que sobrevolaban podían percibirse algunos lugares de Nueva York, los cuales no era capaz de diferenciar por encontrarse ya a gran altura. Una gran tristeza lo invadió de golpe y tuvo que desviar la vista, reparando ahora en el asiento vacío que quedaba entre él e Ibe, aquel que habían comprado para Ash. Los ojos se le empañaron un poco y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

_Está bien. Está sano y salvo_ \- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo -. _Sí… tiene que estarlo. Por favor, Ash. Sigue luchando._

* * *

Al borde de un ataque de nervios, Eiji apretaba tanto los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos. Se encontraba en su campus universitario sentado en uno de los bancos de las instalaciones deportivas, esperando a que los otros atletas de la universidad terminasen con su exhibición y llegase su turno.

Había pasado algo más de medio año desde que llegó de Nueva York, y en ese tiempo había conseguido retomar su rutinaria vida en Japón, aunque al principio le había costado de sobremanera. Había vuelto a asistir a la universidad, recuperado el contacto con sus compañeros de clase y con alguno que otro del instituto, continuado trabajando con Ibe como su asistente, aunque más bien hacía labores de becario por contar con poco tiempo para ello… e incluso había vuelto a entrenar tras superar por fin, y no sin esfuerzo, el trauma que supuso su lesión. De hecho, la vuelta a los entrenamientos había sido tan fructífera que, tras unos cuantos muy buenos resultados en distintas competiciones menores, había llamado la atención de los seleccionadores japoneses y ahora se encontraba ante varios miembros del Comité Olímpico de su nación para ser evaluado directamente por ellos en los saltos que debía realizar y considerar si de verdad merecía formar parte del equipo para las próximas Olimpiadas.

El atleta que iba antes que él, uno que se rifaba el puesto en el equipo de salto de altura, fue llamado para realizar su exhibición, y Eiji, con el corazón latiéndole todavía más deprisa, ocultó parte del rostro en el interior del cuello de su chaqueta.

 _Tranquilo, Eiji. Lo harás bien… Solo sigue saltando como estabas haciéndolo y no habrá problema_ \- intentaba razonar consigo mismo en busca de calma - _Sólo serán un par de saltos a diferentes alturas. Lo has hecho durante los entrenamientos miles de veces. Lo harás bien._

\- Siguiente: Okumura Eiji.

El escuchar su nombre nunca le había supuesto tal respingo. Se levantó del banco como un resorte, dándole a entender al comité que estaba listo. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y agarraba la pértiga, miró a su alrededor. Había más gente que en los entrenamientos normales, y sus gritos de ánimo llenaban las instalaciones deportivas de la universidad. Sin embargo, cada par de ojos que lo miraban desde el público no se comparaba a la intensidad de la propia presencia del comité, que lo observaba de forma evaluadora aun sin haber empezado el salto.

Cuando llegó a la marca desde la que debía empezar la carrera, el clamor fue atenuándose, lo que le permitió concentrarse de mejor manera. Cerró los ojos e inspiró lento y profundo un par de veces para terminar de relajarse mientras movía las manos sobre la pértiga para empuñarla como era debido y realizar un salto satisfactorio.

\- ¡VAMOS, EIJI!

Ese último grito de ánimo rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían convertido los demás le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Su mente viajó a toda velocidad a sus días en Estados Unidos - aunque, en cierto modo, sus pensamientos siempre continuaron estando vinculados al país - y al dueño de la voz.

_Ash._

Se volteó rápidamente hacia la multitud que ahora lo miraba con extrañeza, pero no distinguió la cabellera dorada que tanto deseaba volver a ver. Lejos de desanimarse por ello, y con los nervios suprimidos del todo, sujetó con firmeza la garrocha y empezó a correr, sonriendo con soberbia, determinación y felicidad, hasta colocar la barra en el foso y realizar sin problemas el salto de 4 metros y medio. 

\- Eiji, buen trabajo - lo felicitó su entrenador ayudándolo a salir de la colchoneta -. Pero tienes que estar más pendiente del tiempo. Sé que sólo es una exhibición y no está reglado, pero el comité lo va tener en cuenta.

\- Sí, lo sé - asintió sin mirarlo, pues tenía otras cosas en mente.

Durante el tiempo de descanso en el que los otros gimnastas realizaban sus exhibiciones, no apartó la vista de los alrededores. Estaba seguro que había escuchado a Ash y tenía que encontrarlo. Hasta que terminase todo no podría hablar con él, pero solo quería verlo. Un par de segundos era suficiente para saber que no fueron imaginaciones suyas y que estaba bien, allí, en Japón.

Los últimos meses no había tenido ninguna noticia del estadounidense. En varias ocasiones había contactado con Sing y Max por si sabían algo, pero siempre recibía una respuesta negativa. Era como si se hubiese esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno...

Pero ahí estaba por fin, ¿no? Lo había escuchado, después de todo.

Realizó sus siguientes cuatro saltos con la misma facilidad que el primero, atendiendo al tiempo como le había dicho su entrenador, y, una vez finalizada la exhibición, el propio comité olímpico acudió a felicitarlo de primera mano, pues los había impresionado, y le dijeron que lo tendrían muy en cuenta para el equipo y que esperase noticias suyas pronto con los detalles. Sintiéndose eufórico, tuvo que reprimirse para no abrazarlos a todos, y estrujó a su entrenador en su lugar, quien no se había separado de él durante la conversación.

\- ¡Ei-chan! - lo saludó Ibe con la mano mientras se acercaba a él cuando se quedó solo. Había acudido a verlo y fotografiarlo como solía hacer, aunque su principal motivo era apoyarlo - ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Vas a ir a las Olimpiadas?

\- Dijeron que me tendrán en cuenta - contestó, sonriente, y a Shunichi le brillaron los ojos de orgullo.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente del futuro de atleta de Ash, e incluso hablaron de una entrevista que Ibe quería hacerle de pasar a formar parte del equipo Olímpico, lo que sonrojó a Eiji por la vergüenza que le producía el pensarlo. Varios de sus sus compañeros y algún que otro profesor los interrumpieron en varias ocasiones para felicitarlo también. Las buenas noticias corrían rápido, al parecer.

\- Por cierto - llamó la atención de Ibe cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo -, ¿has visto a Ash? Me pareció oírlo antes de mi primer salto…

\- ¿Ash? - preguntó con extrañeza - ¿Estás seguro?

\- No… por eso te preguntaba. No tuve mucho tiempo para verificarlo yo mismo.

\- Ei-chan… - la mueca apenada que compuso disminuyó un poco la euforia y la emoción de Okumura -. Llegué tarde a tu primer salto, pero… ¿no crees que… te estás equivocando? Ash lleva completamente desaparecido casi ocho meses… ni siquiera Max o la policía de Nueva York saben que ha sido de él. Lo más probable es que…

\- No lo digas - lo interrumpió, sabiendo a donde iba a ir a parar.

Mentiría si dijese que no lo había pensado también durante los últimos meses, pero siempre había encontrado un rayo de esperanza entre el nubarrón que lo convencía de lo contrario. Era Ash,después de todo. Por muy complicado que se lo pusieran, siempre conseguía salir adelante. Ya fuese tarde o temprano, siempre aparecía de nuevo con las mismas energías y mirada incendiaria con las que se fue.

Sin embargo, esta vez no pudo evitar desmoralizarse con la idea de su muerte, pues la concibió más como una realidad que como algo imposible ante el argumento de Ibe.

\- Quizá tengas razón - suspiró con tono triste, decepcionado y desanimado por completo, bajando la cabeza al suelo. Ibe frunció el ceño con preocupación.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó colocando la mano sobre su hombro -. Pero bueno, no nos pongamos tristes ahora. ¡Vas a estar en el equipo olímpico!

\- Todavía no es fijo. Tienen que estudiar a más atletas en otras universidades y clubes… - contestó todavía ligeramente afligido, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que Eiji pareció recuperar el ánimo, e incluso llamaron a sus padres para darles la buena noticia, ya no habían podido acudir a la concentración por tener que trabajar.

Con el campus más vacío, Eiji se retiró al vestuario para asearse y, a pesar de que sus amigos le habían mensajeado para ir a celebrarlo a algún bar, declinó la propuesta para poder descansar en casa como era debido. Había sido un día muy largo y con demasiadas emociones, y su cuerpo todavía cargaba con el cansancio de los últimos días en los que había intensificado su entrenamiento para prepararse para ese día. Se había ganado una noche de sofá, palomitas y series.

Las farolas del campus ya estaban encendidas bajo un cielo teñido de naranja cuando salió del vestuario vestido con ropa normal y cargando su uniforme en una mochila a sus espaldas. Refugiando su rostro en el interior del cuello subido de su sudadera para protegerse un poco del viento nocturno, avanzó un poco por el campus sin percatarse de que había alguien esperándolo, apoyado con gesto distraído en la pared.

\- Sin duda sí que sabes volar, Eiji.

A pesar de haberlo dicho con tono quedo, casi convertido en un susurro, Eiji lo escuchó a la perfección. Se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Otra vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Comenzó a voltearse lentamente, con su corazón latiendo de forma descontrolada, y su boca se secó de golpe al verlo allí.

Aunque se encontraba parcialmente recortado por la sombra del edificio que se erigía a su espalda, Eiji pudo distinguir como su pelo era suavemente despeinado por la pequeña brisa que lo acariciaba emitiendo tenues destellos dorados reflejados de las luces del campus. Sus preciosos ojos color jade también brillaban, observándole con fijeza, adornando una diminuta y ladeada sonrisa.

Su mente voló de forma fugaz hacia la última vez que se cruzó con ellos, rememorando también todos sus anteriores encuentros como si de un fotograma se tratase. Por aquel entonces, todavía se encontraban en Nueva York, y la mirada que intercambiaron estaba cargada de tristeza, desesperación y de urgencia. Sin embargo, ahora no había rastro de ninguna de esas emociones, sino de las contrarias, y, lo más importante, no estaban en sus recuerdos, sino en la realidad. En el presente. En Japón.

Aún sintiendo que sus piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro, y tras dar un pequeño paso dudoso, dejó caer la mochila y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te había escuchado! - gritó mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Ash, feliz y sorprendido por su arrebato, consiguió mantener el equilibrio dando un paso atrás, aunque se le cayó su propia mochila en el intento, y lo estrechó con fuerza contra sí, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Cómo lo había añorado.

Permanecieron así un tiempo, Eiji temblando ligeramente entre sollozos mal acallados y Ash acunándolo mientras le acariciaba gentilmente la espalda y con la mejilla apoyada en su cabeza. Todavía tenía el pelo algo húmedo por la ducha, pero no le importaba. Por fin estaba allí. Con él.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - se quejó Eiji con mueca infantil una vez se recompuso, con los ojos todavía empañados y sorbiendo por la nariz, a la vez que le propinaba un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo - ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

\- Lo siento - se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Y ni siquiera contactaste! Nadie sabía nada de ti… Creí… creí que...

\- Eso pretendía - se encogió de hombros, ganándose otro golpe del pelinegro por tomarse a la ligera su desasosiego, pero ambos acabaron riéndose -. Pero ya estaba cansado de esconderme. Por eso vine. Siento haberte preocupado, Eiji, y siento haber tardado tanto en dar señales de vida.

Lo abrazó de nuevo, y esta vez el sorprendido fue Okumura. Negó con la cabeza para sacarle importancia frotando la nariz contra su pecho, embriagándose de su aroma por ello, y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Oh, ¿estás más alto? - le preguntó cuando se separaron de nuevo, midiendo su altura y la propia con la mano para comprobarlo.

\- Sep. Y tú sigues siendo un _anciano_ adorable - lo despeinó con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del campus. Eiji se sonrojó ligeramente más por el que lo haya llamado adorable que por el intento de molestarle, y apuró el paso para ponerse a su altura -. Por cierto, ¿de qué iba todo eso? - señaló con la barbilla a las pistas deportivas en las que también se alzaba las instalaciones del salto con pértiga.

\- Pues… digamos que lo hice muy bien en varias competiciones y quizá pase a formar parte del equipo de las Olimpiadas de Japón - respondió con soberbia y emoción en su tono.

\- ¡Felicidades, Eiji! - lo felicitó con un brillo de admiración en los ojos y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo -. Entonces habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? ¿Qué planes tienes?

\- Ninguno, la verdad. Estoy un poco cansado y pospuse la celebración. Iba a ver películas hasta que me viniera el sueño… pero si quieres vamos tú y yo a tomar algo. El que estés aquí también es motivo de celebración para mí.

\- Nah, no te preocupes - le sacó importancia con un gesto -. Suena perfecto.

Se sonrieron y continuaron caminando hacia un aparcamiento cercano a la universidad donde Eiji había dejado el coche. Mientras el japonés conducía, Ash bromeó recordando la primera vez que lo había llevado en coche, ayudándole a escapar de Charlie y la policía sin siquiera pedirlo. Eiji se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzado al recordarlo, y Ash se rió un poco al respecto.

Continuaron rememorando más cosas que habían sucedido en Estados Unidos mientras cenaban la comida que habían comprado de camino, ya en el piso de Eiji. Por supuesto, omitían los momentos más tristes y crudos de aquel entonces, los cuales eran muchos, pero aún así consiguieron llenar los silencios con nuevas historias y pensamientos que los acompañaron estando juntos en Estados Unidos y desde que se conocían.

Ash volvió a felicitarlo por su exhibición del día cuando mencionó su gran salto en East River. Se había quedado completamente impresionado tanto por la fortaleza que había mostrado en ese momento en el que se encontraban prácticamente entre la espada y la pared, cuando él mismo había dado todo por perdido; como por cómo lo había realizado. Ash también describió sus saltos del día, de cómo lo habían encandilado, haciendo que el japonés se sonrojara de nuevo ante el halago, pero los comentó también animadamente, contándole también como había sido su vuelta a ese mundo.

Hablaron del día en el que Ash le había enseñado a disparar, o por lo menos intentado, en Boston, y de cómo cambió su actitud al respecto desde que vió su pistola el primer día en el que se conocieron hasta que se separaron; de aquel día de paz que consiguieron pasar refugiados en uno de los escondites de Ash tras escaparse de la mansión de Golzine; de su miedo a las calabazas, avergonzándose Ash esta vez, y del intento de celebración de Halloween que hicieran meses después; las clases de japonés que empezaron días antes de irse Eiji y de que algún día tendrían que retomarlas… También recordaron aquel momento íntimo que compartieron en ese primer apartamento, cuando el estadounidense le compartió sus miedos tras la pesadilla, recuerdo que Eiji acompañó acarciándole la mano sobre la mesa mientras sonreía con dulzura, diciéndole como le pareció que se uniera más a él. A Ash le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras miraba su mano y se avergonzaba internamente de haber estado tan vulnerable en ese momento, pero terminó coincidiendo en que los unió más con una sonrisa, para nada arrepentido.

Estuvieron más de dos horas charlando de sus días en Estados Unidos entre risas y sonrojos, y también de su vida actual, aunque solo de la de Eiji, pues cada vez que éste intentaba saber cómo le había ido a Ash esos meses, el americano intentaba desviar la atención hacia otro cuestión. Al principio, Eiji lo pasó por alto, pero en una de esas veces se le quebró la sonrisa un instante, componiendo una expresión seria acto seguido, pues tenía un mal presentimiento por la razón de aquello.

Antes de que el Ash preguntase qué pasaba, Eiji habló con tono triste y temeroso.

\- Oye, Ash… ¿Todavía no está todo solucionado, no? - apretó los puños sobre la isla de su cocina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - se extrañó levantándose de la silla para depositar los platos sucios de la cena en el fregadero a su espaldas, intentando ocultar así su intranquilidad por la pregunta.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente… Sigue… sigue sin ser completamente seguro que estés aquí, ¿verdad? Es que… no sé, supongo que tengo esa sensación. Te noto un tanto preocupado y distante, como si no estuvieses aquí realmente, y siempre cambias de tema cuanto te pregunto por algo relacionado.

\- Ash se detuvo a medio camino de abrir el grifo para empezar a fregar su plato, y Eiji supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Suspirando largamente con los ojos cerrados, el rubio se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse dejado descubrir tan pronto. Tenía pensado contárselo, por lo menos una parte, pero no quería romper el ambiente de paz, complicidad y diversión que habían creado mientras hablaban, además de que no quería preocuparlo en demasía.

\- Está bien. Me has pillado - se volteó para mirarlo, sin ápice alguno de la despreocupación que mostraba momentos antes -. No puedo contártelo todo con detalles. De hecho, cuanto menos sepas, mejor...

\- Ash… - le interrumpió con tono dulce y comprensivo -. No hace falta que me lo digas. Sé que es complicado, así que está bien.

\- Da igual - negó con la cabeza -. No quiero ocultarte nada. Digamos que... - cogió aire - estuve tratando de borrar mi huella del todo, con la ayuda de Blanca, para poder empezar de cero mi vida.

Tras decir eso, y con Eiji casi aguantando la respiración para dejarle hablar, se acomodó apoyado con la espalda sobre la nevera a su lado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Comenzó contándole el motivo por el que no pudo ir al aeropuerto el día en el que se marchaba e ir con él e Ibe a Japón, aunque sin detallarlo demasiado por la mirada de horror y preocupación con la que el pelinegro le escuchaba. Le explicó cómo consiguió escapar del hospital en el que había acabado ese día, tras recuperarse un poco, con la ayuda del asesino profesional; y como había vivido desde entonces escondido e intentando borrar su rastro. No le confió los métodos que siguió para ello, pues no quería preocuparlo todavía más ni hacerle recordar esa parte de él, pero sí le contó lo horrible que fue el comienzo. Había tenido que estar prácticamente con los ojos vendados hacia el mundo, sin contactar con nadie ni recibir información, con el fin de que todos creyesen que había desaparecido del mapa por completo y eliminar cualquier relación con él y siempre bajo la supervisión y protección de Blanca. Después de todo, él lo había conseguido antes. 

No fue hasta hacía unos meses cuando consiguió alcanzar un nivel de seguridad que le permitió, poco a poco, saber de los suyos, y omitió el hecho de que el primero del que quiso saber fue el propio Eiji, ya que todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que había tenido esos meses estuvieron dedicados a él, a sí estaba a salvo en Japón, cómo le había sentado la vuelta a su casa, si también pensaba en él...

Sin embargo, no buscó nada vinculado con Eiji hasta que se cercioró de que no había pasado nada por alto que lo pudiese poner en peligro otra vez.

\- Hace un par de semanas conseguí por fin la posibilidad de vivir sin ocultarme tanto y moverme más libremente, aunque siempre sin llamar demasiado la atención, así que planeé venir aquí para verte - se volteó para mirarlo, con expresión calmada. Eiji bajó la mirada, avergonzado sin saber muy bien el motivo -. Al principio, a Blanca no le hizo mucha gracia mi idea, después de todo, no quería echar por tierra todo el trabajo de estos meses. Le convencí diciendo que esto es una prueba de que lo que estuvimos haciendo estaba funcionando, y me concedió el capricho - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Eiji se tomó unos minutos para procesar todo lo que le acababa de contar, con los labios apretados formando una fina línea. 

\- Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? - preguntó tras llegar a la conclusión de que el que estuviese allí no era definitivo.

\- Casi tres días - admitió con un suspiro resignado y apenado -. Tengo el vuelo el martes por la mañana.

\- Bueno - sonrió con picardía tras un rato más en silencio, terminando de procesar todo, y le arrebató el sitio delante del fregadero con un golpe de cadera -, pues no te preocupes que haré que estas vacaciones tuyas merezcan la pena. Venga, vete a dejar tus cosas a mi habitación. Los invitados no friegan los platos.

Lo echó de la cocina con un gesto, y Ash sonrió divertido y aliviado por volver a cómo estaban antes de confiarle aquello, rodando también los ojos. Pensando en que Eiji no tendría que hacer nada especial para que disfrutara de esos días de descanso, pues con estar con él era suficiente, se cargó la mochila al hombro y avanzó por el pasillo hacia las otras dos estancias de la casa, y sonrió de nuevo al descubrir el cuarto de Eiji tras la primera puerta.

Estaba ordenado salvo por la cama que todavía estaba sin hacer, y estaba decorado con posters en las paredes y fotografías en un corcho sobre el escritorio. Dejando a un lado su bolsa, se acercó a él para mirarlas, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrirse en algunas de ellas. No recordaba que se las hubiera sacado, pero le llenó de felicidad que lo considerase alguien tan importante como para estar junto a fotografías con su familia y amigos, e incluso al lado de un reportaje sobre él mismo acerca de alguna competición de salto con pértiga, cómo pudo adivinar por la fotografía que lo acompañaba.

Sobre la mesa había varias hojas de apuntes con garabatos en los bordes, habiendo un pollito dibujado en más de alguna ocasión, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante lo adorable que le pareció aquello. Inspirando una última vez para embriagarse del olor, relajado no solo a nivel físico, se volteó para salir del cuarto e ir a la otra habitación, pues suponía que allí sería donde dormiría, pero allí sólo encontró un baño.

\- Eiji, ¿dónde voy a dormir? - preguntó con extrañeza, asomándose a la cocina.

\- En mi cuarto - contestó secándose las manos con un trapo -. ¿Por… por qué pones esa cara? - frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué sonreía con picardía.

\- Ah, no. Por nada - niega con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia él con aire seductor -. Es solo que no me esperaba esto de ti.

\- ¿Esperar el qué….? - la profundidad de su ceño aumentó por la confusión, sin entender de verdad a lo que se refería.

\- Es que… - se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, dejando que el pelo le cayese a un lado acariciando su cuello -. Solo hay una cama… y no sabía que podías llegar a ser tan... indecente 

El color rojo invadió las mejillas de Eiji. Crispado y pudoroso, se dirigió a su cuarto caminando con pisadas fuertes, y Ash bufó para reprimir una carcajada al verlo tan alterado. El japonés se puso de puntillas para coger lo que parecía una manta gruesa de lo alto de su armario, y cuando lo estiró en el suelo descubrió que en realidad se trataba de un futón.

\- Yo aquí. Tú allí - señaló primero lo que acababa de extender y después la cama, todavía algo arrebolado y con tono enfurruñado. Esta vez Ash no pudo ocultar la carcajada. Eiji se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada de él, de morros, y añadió en voz baja -. No soy un indecente - al verlo tan adorablemente ofendido, el rubio decidió ponerse serio y dejar de molestarlo.

\- Eiji, no hace falta que duermas en un futón - suspiró -. Es tu propia casa. Dormiré yo en él.

\- Mañana vas a tener que caminar con bastón si lo haces, y si duermes en el sofá otro tanto. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes - Ash compuso una expresión pensativa. Tenía razón, su espalda no estaba familiarizada con ninguno de ellos y se podría resentir (aunque peores cosas había sufrido), pero tampoco era justo que Eiji tuviese que pasar por eso al día siguiente aunque dijese estar acostumbrado.

\- Tú tampoco vas a dormir aquí - dijo agachándose para recoger el futón -. Por muy invitado que sea, sigue siendo tu casa… La cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, así que…

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es el indecente ahora? - exclama con tono burlesco y los brazos en jarras -. Seguro que es lo que pretendías desde un principio y has intentado tirarme el muerto a mí para ocultarlo - a Ash casi se le cae el delgado colchón sobre la cabeza al escuchar su acusación. Por suerte para él, su rostro se encontraba fuera del campo se visión de Eiji, por lo que no pudo ver cómo se arrebolaba ligeramente - No lo niegas, ¿eh? - le pinchó con el dedo en las costillas, haciendo que el rubio diese un respingo por las cosquillas.

\- Eiji, para, se va a caer - se revolvió con los brazos todavía en alto sujetando el futón intentando esquivar los nuevos pinchazos de Okumura.

\- Uuuuuh, así que sí, ¿eh? - lo ignoró, apretándole los costados con ambas manos esta vez -. Eres un in-de-cen-te.

Incapaz de contener más las carcajadas, se bajó ambas manos de golpe para intentar cubrirse el lugar donde Eiji continuaba intentando hacerle cosquillas, y consiguió sujetarle de ambas manos. Entre risas, se midieron con la mirada a escasos centímetros de distancia, Eiji intentando liberarse y esquivando el contraataque de Ash, pues lo mantenía sujeto con una sola mano teniendo la otra libre para hacerle cosquillas. Los ruegos de Eiji para que parara una vez logró alcanzar su axila solo acrecentó las ganas de Ash de continuar, riéndose malévolamente.

Entonces, cuando Eiji chocó de espaldas contra el armario todavía abierto, el futón perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ambos, cubriendolos con su peso. Sorprendidos y todavía entre risas, se encontraron bajo la delgada colchoneta, distinguiendo el rostro sonriente del otro aun con la sombra que les proporcionaba. Ash estudió el rostro de Eiji, sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos por reírse tanto con su ataque de cosquillas, y, de nuevo, sintió como se relajaba por completo, tanto que su subconsciente tomó el control de su mente y bajó la vista a sus labios, y un fugaz deseo de juntarlos con los propios se apoderó de él.

Sin embargo, antes siquiera de avergonzarse por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Eiji se abalanzó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, estrechádolo con fuerza contra sí.

\- Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, Ash - frotó su cara contra el pecho del rubio, en el interior del cual latía con fuerza su corazón. 

\- Y a mí estar aquí - lo abrazó a su vez, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la mejilla contra su cabeza.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que el calor por estar bajo el futón comenzó a sofocarlos, y se destaparon con rapidez para coger una gran bocanada de aire. Se sonrieron nuevamente y Eiji alargó la mano para peinarle con gentileza, colocando varios mechones detrás de su oreja, ya que había quedado despeinado cuando arrastraron el colchón, y Ash se sonrojó bajando un poco la mirada, a gusto con ese gesto de cariño y todavía avergonzado.

\- Bueno. Recojamos esto de una vez - dijo Eiji sonriente agachándose mientras se arreglaba su propio pelo - tras sacudir la cabeza para centrarse de nuevo, Ash ayudó a Eiji a doblar y colocar el futón en lo alto del armario -. Por cierto, si quieres ducharte o algo puedes. Estás en tu casa.

\- Pues sí. El viaje en avión fue demasiado largo y me sentará bien - se estalló el cuello con las manos, percatándose de lo agarrotado que tenía el cuerpo.

\- Boh, ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes? - frunció el ceño y empezó a empujarlo por la espalda camino del baño -. Tienes las toallas en el armario, y si quieres puedes poner la ropa a lavar.

Y cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a Ash allí. Se rió por lo bajo y se metió en la ducha tras desvestirse, tomándose su tiempo en ella para destensarse con el agua que se escurría por su cuerpo, y sonrió para sí cuando se empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, pues el champú, con un olor parecido a la manzana, era tal cual el de Eiji.

Salió poco después, todavía con algunas gotas sobre su piel y el pelo húmedo, envuelto en una toalla anudada en la cintura, y se adentró en la habitación de Eiji con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Eiji, ¿puedes prestarme una camiseta para dormir o algo? Se me olvidó traer el pijama y tengo las camisetas justas para estos días - explicó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, Eiji se encontraba arreglando la cama, ya con su propio pijama puesto: un nique y un pantalón corto simples, de color blanco y azul respectivamente.

\- Sí, creo que tengo alguna en el armario que te pueda servir. A mi… me… queda grande - la voz se le fue cortando cuando se volteó para mirarlo y encontrarlo de ese modo, al tiempo que el rubor de sus mejillas se iba extendiendo al resto del rostro. Intentó ocultarlo desviando la vista al suelo, pero Ash lo presenció todo a la perfección, componiendo una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Qué ocurre, Eiji? - se contoneó al caminar hacia él, con la toalla bailando a la altura de sus rodillas -. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - se apartó el pelo de la cara con el mismo aire sensual. El rojo llegó a las orejas de Eiji.

\- S-… No. No es eso - sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, levantándose con los ojos cerrados y caminando hacia el armario -. Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que estás más moreno. Se te nota por la marca de la camiseta en el brazo - cambió e tema encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí. En el sitio en el que estoy el sol da con fuerza y es muy fácil ganar color - se miró los brazos descubrió en ellos la marca de la que hablaba… -. ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó enarcando una ceja cuando escuchó a Eiji reírse por lo bajo mirando en el interior de su armario.

\- De nada - se giró ocultando algo a su espalda, y miró a los ojos de Ash aguantando la risa-. He encontrado el pijama _perfecto_ para ti. Cierra los ojos y levanta las manos. Yo te lo pondré.

Aún sabiendo que se traía algo entre manos, suspiró y le dejó hacer. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo cuando las manos de Eiji rozaron su piel sientiendo sus risitas muy cerca.

\- Ya puedes bajar los brazos, ¡pero no abras los ojos todavía! - Ash lo oyó alejarse y rebuscar algo, y suspiró -. Vale, ya puedes. Estás divino - y rompió en carcajadas mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del móvil. Ash se acercó para poder ver mejor la foto que le acababa de sacar, y Eiji se rió todavía más fuerte cuando lo vió crisparse al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

\- Da igual. Me pondré una camiseta de las mías - comenzó a quitarse la camiseta negra que ponía _I love pumpkins_ con letras naranjas, siendo el punto de la “i” una calabaza _._

\- ¡No, Ash! - rogó entre risas intentando mantenerle puesta la camiseta -. ¡Si te queda genial!

\- ¡Pero si es horrible! ¿Por qué la tienes, siquiera? ¡Suéltame, Eiji! - se quejó forcejeando con él.

\- ¡Nunca! Déjate la camiseta. ¡La compré para ti!

\- ¿Hah? ¿Por qué me odias? Sabes que definitivamente _no me gustan_ las calabazas - le empujó de la cabeza para apartarlo, pues ahora le abrazaba de la cintura impidiéndole agarrar la camiseta.

\- La vi en una tienda y fue un flechazo. ¡Me recordó a ti!

\- ¿Y no podías relacionarme con otra cosa? ¡Quita, Eiji! Me la voy a sacar.

\- Eso se puede malinterpretar, _calabacita indecente_.

A Ash no le dio tiempo a sonrojarse, ni por procesar lo que acababa de decir ni por el apelativo con el que lo acababa de llamar, pues ambos cayeron sobre el colchón con una exclamación ahogada, uno encima del otro.

Eiji se recompuso rápidamente y pasó a sujetar las manos de Ash sobre su cabeza para que no intentase quitársela otra vez ni apartarlo. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco al procesar cómo se encontraban, pero consiguió mantener los nervios y la vergüenza a raya antes de que se apoderasen de su rostro cuando Eiji se apartó una vez se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a poner resistencia.

\- Solo por esta noche, porfi - pidió con tono y expresión infantiles, puchero y ojos de cachorrito incluidos.

\- Está bien - cedió con un suspiro, ligeramente sonrojado e iluminando la cara de Eiji al hacerlo.

Con un suspiro resignado, el estadounidense se levantó de la cama y se agachó frente a su mochila de espaldas al pelinegro para buscar en ella su ropa interior, y Eiji enrojeció al ser consciente de que todo aquello había pasado con Ash desnudo bajo esa toalla, la cual bendijo por mantenerse bien atada con todo el forcejeo. Por suerte, Ash no lo vió ni percibió su nerviosismo cuando se la quitó del todo ya con un calzoncillo puesto.

Se tumbó al lado de Eiji, y ambos se acomodaron arropados por las sábanas. A oscuras, todavía estuvieron hablando y molestándose un poco hasta que el sueño al fin los venció, sintiendo la calidez del otro a su lado al que tanto habían añorado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Reprimiendo una exclamación aterrada, Ash se despertó de golpe, víctima de una pesadilla. Respiraba entrecortadamente por la intensidad del mal sueño, e incluso temblaba ligeramente, pero, por fortuna, una vez despierto ya no recordaba exactamente qué lo había aterrado, pudiendo así tranquilizarse más rápido. Llevó una mano a su frente sudorosa mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que los disparos que lo perturbaron y devolvieron al presente no eran reales. Que todo estaba bien. Que todo fue producto de su subconsciente y que Eiji estaba a salvo.

No obstante… ¿por qué seguía escuchando los disparos?

Se levantó de la cama como un resorte, destapándose tan de golpe que las sábanas casi terminaron en el suelo. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó prestar atención a lo que ocurría al otro lado de la misma. Los fogonazos se escuchaban como amortiguados, pero eran claramente disparos. Conteniendo la respiración, casi apoyó su oreja en la puerta para así determinar cuántos enemigos había o dónde se encontraban exactamente, pero no se distinguían ni pasos ni voces, solo disparos intermitentes, separados unos de otros con períodos de completa y aparente calma.

De pronto, tras un largo intercambio de tiros, escuchó a Eiji quejarse con un grito, mezclado con una risa bastante aguda, y se le heló la sangre. Tenía que reaccionar ya.

Armándose con el bate de béisbol que había visto la noche anterior descansando contra una de las paredes del cuarto del japonés, y apretándolo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesto a saltar sobre el primer desconocido con el que se encontrase, pero no había nadie. Avanzó con sigilo por el pasillo hasta el salón mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido un iluso al creer que ya era seguro encontrarse con él y por ponerlo en peligro de esa forma nuevamente, y también rogando porque estuviese bien.

Asomándose con cuidado, pudo distinguir la cabellera negra de Eiji en el sofá, observando fijamente la pantalla del televisor dividida en dos partes para cada uno de los jugadores de un videojuego de disparos.

El alivio sumado al bochorno por haber sido tan estúpido le poseyó todo el cuerpo y se palmeó la frente, sintiéndose también un ridículo y un paranoico. Inspirando hondo, y tras dejar el bate de béisbol apoyado en la pared, caminó con lentitud hacia el sofá al tiempo que Eiji saltaba del mismo celebrando con euforia haber matado al otro jugador. Al hacerlo, lo vió acercarse y le sonrió ampliamente, volteándose de rodillas en el sillón y apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo, y tuvo que agacharse para ocultar una carcajada.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó volviendo a asomarse al ver como el rubio enarcaba una ceja sin comprender el porqué de su reacción -. Me había olvidado de con qué habías dormido - vuelve a reírse, esta vez sin esconderse, y la mueca de Ash se crispa un instante al recordarlo a su vez.

\- Hoy dormiré desnudo a ver si te hace tanta gracia - gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Eiji se rió por lo bajo, sintiéndose también un poco avergonzado por su declaración, e iba a contestar pero en ese momento una pequeña cabeza pelinegra se asomó también por el sofá mirando al rubio con curiosidad, y Ash se recompuso de golpe, poniendo una mueca más seria. Eiji se cubrió la boca con la mano para reprimir una risilla y le dijo al niño algo en japonés entre lo que pudo distinguir su nombre.

\- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó tras carraspear.

\- Tomoki. Es el hijo de la vecina y a veces cuido de él hasta después de comer cuando su madre tiene trabajar, y también suelo ayudarle con los deberes - se giró de nuevo hacia el niño hablándole en japonés, y al final Tomoki se escondió un poco más en el sofá tras mirarlo una última vez, solo dejando ver parte de su cabeza.

\- Hola - se le escuchó decir en inglés con tono bajito, y Ash sonrió de medio lado.

\- Es algo tímido al principio - le explicó Eiji mientras Tomoki volvía a coger el mando de la consola y empezaba una nueva partida -. Tiene muy buen nivel de inglés para su edad. Dale tiempo y hablaréis como si nada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Tengo diez - dijo Tomoki concentrado en la pantalla. Ambos sonrieron.

\- Bueno, voy a asearme un poco y a vestirme - se sacudió el pelo al tiempo que se estiraba -. Sudé un poco por la noche.

\- Está bien, pero no tardes demasiado. En nada empezaré a hacer la comida.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó extrañado, volteándose otra vez ya a mitad del pasillo.

\- Casi la una. Te dejé dormir un poco más porque supuse que necesitabas recuperarte del viaje y del _jet lag_ y todo eso - explicó, sentado de nuevo frente la televisión.

\- Aún así, coméis muy pronto aquí.

Dijo esto último en voz baja entrando en el cuarto de Eiji para coger sus cosas e ir a ducharse. Salió poco después, ya vestido y terminando de secarse el pelo con una toalla, y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban Eiji y Tomoki preparando la comida, Eiji batiendo unos huevos en un bol y el pequeño haciéndole unos cortes a las salchichas para que, una vez se friesen, parecieran pulpitos. Al verlo, Eiji le dijo algo en japonés al niño haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él, y supuso que lo estaba animando a decirle algo. Tomoki bajó la mirada con timidez, pero después le preguntó en inglés.

\- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a los videojuegos?

\- Claro - accedió el rubio con una sonrisa, y un feliz Tomoki se levantó de la silla para acomodarse en el sofá -, pero… ¿Cómo nos vamos a entender? - preguntó hacia Eiji - No sé nada de japonés… bueno, todavía recuerdo los saludos que me enseñaras, pero no creo que sirvan de mucho mientras estemos jugando.

\- Tranquilo - le quitó importancia con un gesto -. Ya te dije que sabe bastante inglés, pero de todos modos podéis preguntarme cuando queráis y yo os lo traduzco - alzó la voz para decirle lo mismo a Tomoki en japonés, quien le contestó en el mismo tono.

Ash se encogió de hombros, conforme, y se sentó al lado de Tomoki en el sofá cogiendo el mando que le tendía. Le explicó los controles, al principio con tono tímido, y Ash asentía intentando retener todo lo que el chico le decía, pues era la primera vez que jugaba con un mando de esos; y en varias ocasiones los dos le preguntaron a Eiji por la traducción de alguna palabra o frase al otro idioma, respondiendo amablemente aun concentrado en la comida.

En las primeras partidas, Tomoki le fue recordando cómo funcionaba y le dejaba bastante libertad para que se acostumbrara al juego y su personaje, pero cuando fue ganando soltura se lo tomó más en serio, y consiguió sacar de quicio a Ash por estar ganándole seguido. Cuando el estadounidense volvía a acercarse a su nivel de juego, Tomoki se entregaba aún más, aun sin llegar a esforzarse de verdad. Ash lo sabía y por eso, en una ocasión en la que casi lo tenía, gritó de rabia revolviéndose el pelo con frustración mientras en su pantalla salían de nuevo el _Game Over_ , con el pequeño Tomoki riéndose de él a su lado. Dijo algo en japonés hacia Eiji, y ambos se rieron.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó con mueca infantil y haciéndole un gesto a Tomoki con el que le daba a entender que a la siguiente le ganaría, haciendo que se riese con fanfarronería.

\- Dijo que eres muy malo, y yo le doy la razón - se rió de él -. Y pensar que en la vida real eres prácticamente imparable y un auténtico peligro en lo que a esas cosas se refiere…

\- En la vida real es más fácil - dijo en voz baja y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

Volvió a centrarse en el videojuego, apretando los botones y moviendo el _joystick_ con la lengua fuera, denotando concentración. Sin embargo, y de nuevo, Tomoki se alzó con la victoria y Ash se deslizó de mala gana por el sofá hasta el suelo con mueca enfurruñada, haciendo que el pequeño se riera otra vez.

En ese momento, Eiji los llamó para comer y ambos dejaron el juego para ir a sentarse en torno a la isla de la cocina. A Ash se le hizo la boca a agua al ver una tortilla descansando sobre una montaña de arroz y con una raya de tomate por encima, los pulpitos-salchichas y trozos alargados de carne cubiertos de pan rallado. Tomó los palillos y, tras imitar a los dos japoneses intentando pronunciar correctamente el _Ittadakimasu_ , haciéndolos reír por ello, se metió en la boca un poco de arroz con tortilla.

\- ¡Qué rico! - exclamó con aprobación, cogiendo ahora una de las salchichas -. Tengo que admitir que tenía miedo de que siguieras siendo un mal cocinero, pero veo que has mejorado tus dotes culinarias.

\- Mis dotes culinarias siempre fueron buenas. Eras tú el tiquismiquis - se quejó Eiji, sonriéndole también por el alago -. Me alegro de que te guste.

Terminaron, recogieron, y se pusieron a jugar otro poco a la consola, esta vez los tres y a un juego de peleas con el que le tuvieron que explicar otra vez los controles a Ash. A pesar de seguir perdiendo, el rubio terminaba las partidas satisfecho, pues se le daba mejor, aunque lo cierto era que los otros dos no se desenvolvían tan bien por haberlo comprado hace poco y no haber tenido, por tanto, tanto tiempo para probarlo. Además, en las últimas partidas el rubio y Tomoki se aliaron contra Eiji porque se pasaba de fanfarrón y se turnaban para molestarlo y distraerlo mientras el otro jugaba contra él. La última partida que jugaron, una en la que habían acordado que quienes ganasen serían los máximos y mejores luchadores de la casa, consiguieron derrotar a Eiji en un modo por equipos, Ash con Tomoki y Eiji con una CPU, y los dos festejaron bailando alrededor de un rabioso Eiji que pataleaba en el suelo.

La madre del pequeño japonés llegó poco después para llevárselo, pues había terminado por fin su turno, y Tomoki recogió los juegos y sus cosas para marcharse mientras su madre le agradecía a Eiji por haberlo cuidado. Ash los escuchaba hablar en su idioma apoyado con el hombro en la pared cercana a la puerta, pero sin dejarse ver, fascinado por Eiji. Apenas lo había escuchado hablar en japonés, solo frases sueltas con Tomoki y alguna que otra en Nueva York con Ibe, pero le encataba y lo escucharía todo el día. 

\- Adiós, Ash - se despidió en inglés Tomoki, a sabiendas de que estaba ahí aunque no fuese capaz de verlo.

 _\- Sayounara ,_ Tomoki _-_ se asomó sacudiendo la mano, sonriente. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Eiji cerrase la puerta -. Me cae bien ese crío - admitió tirándose en el sofá.

\- Tú también le caíste bien - le sonrió, acomodándose a su lado en el sillón -. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Hay algo que quieras ver por Kyoto? De turismo, me refiero. Seré tu guía - Ash compuso una mueca pensativa.

\- La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Me dejaré llevar - se volteó para mirarlo apoyando su mano en su rostro y su codo sobre el respaldo del sofá - Enséñame los mejores sitios de aquí según tú. Tus sitios favoritos.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Eiji se levantó del sofá de golpe y le instó a darse prisa para prepararse, pues había muchas cosas que quería enseñarle. Contagiado por su entusiasmo, Ash lo siguió fuera del piso y pasearon por la ciudad visitando los lugares que más le gustaban a Eiji, contándole acerca de lo que hacía que fuesen sus favoritos.

No solo pasearon por las calles antiguas o visitaron los palacios, templos y otras construcciones japonesas tradicionales típicas a las que acuden los turistas que todavía se erigían destacando entre la modernidad de la ciudad, sino también otros sitios más cotidianos. Fueron, por ejemplo, a algunos de los parques con cerezos, donde Eiji iba a estudiar a veces cuando hacía buen tiempo. Estaban ya sin flor, pero acordaron acudir de nuevo a todos ellos en su época de floración cuando les fuese posible, promesa que consiguió emocionarlos hasta el punto de casi enrojecer.

También visitaron un _Cat cafe_ , donde Ash se vio rodeado de felinos tan pronto se sentó, haciendo que Eiji, entre enternecido y celoso por no tener tanta atención y cariño de los animales como él, le sacó un par de fotos, las cuales imprimiría después y las colgaría en el corcho de su habitación, como también haría con la que le sacó ayer y las demás que se estaban sacando durante su día de turismo. Ash le había dicho de hacer un álbum con todas ellas para que se las enseñase la próxima vez, pues él no podría arriesgarse a llevarse ninguna y que la encontrasen, echando por tierra todo el trabajo que había hecho intentando eliminar cualquier tipo de relación entre ambos, y Eiji accedió alegremente.

Sin embargo, cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la torre de Kyoto tras salir del metro, un aguacero comenzó a caer de golpe y tuvieron que refugiarse en el interior de una tienda, casi empapados a pesar de no haber tardado ni veinte segundos en refugiarse.

\- Perdón - se disculpó Eiji al cabo de un rato, secándose un par de gotas del rostro con la mano -. La predicción meteorológica de hoy decía que no llovería hoy, pero se equivocaron.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes - le sacó importancia con un gesto mientras se secaba también -. Una tormenta así de repentina es normal en verano, ¿no? - Eiji le sonrió apenado aún así. Ash notó movimiento a su espalda y dio un respingo al mirar hacia el interior de la tienda, añadiendo en voz baja -. Oye, ¿hay algún otro sitio al que podríamos ir y que esté cerca? Creo que a la señora no le hace mucha gracia que estemos aquí sin comprar nada - señaló con disimulo por encima del hombro hacia la señora mayor que los observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡WAH! - exclamó, sorprendido, y acto seguido se cubrió la boca con la mano, temiendo haberla ofendido de haberle escuchado - ¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

\- Ni idea - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo -. ¿Se te ocurre alguno? Me pone muy nervioso tenerla ahí - Eiji compuso una mueca pensativa y, al cabo de un rato, sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando se le vino uno a la mente.

\- Hay un centro comercial a… creo que tres calles de aquí - calculó asomándose un poco, y una gota le cayó justo en la piel del cuello que quedaba descubierta, e intentó acallar un grito agudo. Se frotó la nuca con el ceño fruncido y Ash reprimió una risilla. Eiji lo fulminó con la mirada y después dijo -. Hay un salón recreativo enorme.

\- Vamos - accedió nada más escucharlo, con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa ladina -. Te sigo.

Se despidieron apresuradamente de la señora y echaron a correr calle arriba, esquivando como podían a los transeúntes que caminaban con paraguas o corrían en busca de un refugio.

Cuando llegaron, con numerosas gotas deslizándose por su pelo, casi resbalan en el suelo embaldosado por haber entrado a la carrera. Tras recuperar el equilibrio, chocaron los puños por haber logrado llegar y se subieron a las escaleras mecánicas mientras calmaban su respiración agitada. Ash dejó escapar un silbido de admiración cuando por fin entraron en el salón recreativo. Había un montón de máquinas recreativas, de diferentes tipos y épocas, pero las que más abundaban eran las antiguas: tetris, el comecocos, varias con temática espacial, de carreras… 

\- Bueno, ¿quieres empezar por alguna en especial? - preguntó Eiji, sonriendo al ver como Ash observaba todo con ojos brillantes -. Las de dos jugadores están por aquí… aunque igual quieres probar en alguna de estas primero.

\- Después, quizá - negó con la cabeza -. Vamos a las que tú dices.

Siguió a Eiji hacia dónde decía. La mayor parte de las máquinas que allí se encontraban estaban ocupadas, seguramente porque los que jugaban habían decidido refugiarse allí de la lluvia como habían hecho ellos, lo que les hacía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo esperando su turno charlando de todo y de nada a la vez y picando al otro acerca de la paliza que se iba a llevar en el juego en cuestión.

Una de las máquinas a las que jugaron era un _mahjong._ No tuvieron que esperar mucho para para poder jugar, pero fue suficiente para diseñar una estrategia. Dividieron la pantalla en dos para que cada uno buscase en su parte y se turnaban a la hora de elegir la pareja que querían eliminar para sí no colapsar la pantalla, informando también de las fichas que necesitaban. Pronto perdieron la cuenta de los paneles que resolvieron con una fluidez siempre creciente y con la barra el tiempo casi siempre llena por completo, festejando con euforia cada vez que terminaban un puzzle y tomándose un pequeño descanso entre nivel y nivel para despejarse.

Estaban tan inmersos en el juego que tardaron en darse cuenta de que varias personas empezaron a rodearlos, Eiji más que Ash, pues les había llamado la atención la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban con la misma partida y lo bien coordinados que estaban. A Ash se le daba especialmente bien, pero Eiji no se quedaba atrás, y ambos movían los ojos frenéticamente por la pantalla en busca de las piezas para emparejarlas y las seleccionaban con la misma velocidad con expresión completamente concentrada, el japonés con la lengua fuera y el estadounidense con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando perdieron al agotarse el tiempo con casi el panel vacío, tanto ellos como los que los estaban observando dejaron escapar una exclamación de fastidio, lo que hizo sonrojar a Eiji por haber estado siendo el centro de atención sin ser siquiera consciente.

Cuando la multitud empezó a dispersarse, Eiji se abalanzó hacia Ash y le abrazó.

\- Madre mía, Ash. ¡Hemos hecho un nuevo récord! - le dijo zarandeándolo un poco con la máquina emitiendo la melodía de la victoria. Ash simplemente se rió con fanfarronería, pero también sonrojado, y le llamó la atención lo deprisa que latía el corazón de Eiji contra su brazo por la emoción -. Vamos a anotar nuestro nombre… ¡Listo! ¡Mira! ¡Estamos los primeros! - señaló con una gran sonrisa sus nombres y su puntuación iluminados sobre las demás tirando de la camiseta de Ash.

\- ¿Qué has puesto? - preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha y entrecerró un poco los ojos, aunque sabía que aun así no lograría descifrar lo que había escrito con los caracteres japoneses.

 _\- Asheiji_. El burro delante para que no se espante - se rió, ganándose un codazo por parte del rubio.

Su siguiente parada fue un juego más tranquilo en el que, por desgracia, tuvieron que volver a guardar cola. Estaban a punto de marcharse a cenar cuando Ash detuvo a Eiji colocando un brazo delante de él mientras miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos la máquina de baile que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

\- Esto…, ¿quieres...?

\- ¿¡Cómo no la hemos visto antes!? - le interrumpió el rubio con tono emocionado -. ¡Vamos! 

Lo agarró de la camiseta y se colocaron para esperar su turno. Ash, a pesar de intentar aparentar normalidad, se le notaba claramente entusiasmado, e incluso daba pequeños toques en el suelo con el pie al ritmo de la música, con la mirada fija en las flechas que se sucedían en la pantalla. Eiji sonrió con ternura, pues nunca lo había visto así.

\- No sabía que te gustaban estas máquinas - comentó Eiji con ambas mano entrelazadas en la espalda.

\- Sí… - sonrió con añoranza, sin mirarlo -. Mi hermano y yo solíamos ir a un bar que tenía una de estas antes de volver a casa de los entrenamientos de béisbol. Estaba un poco estropeada, pero a mí me gustaba y se me daba bastante bien. Supongo que forman parte de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo de mi infancia… 

Eiji sonrío a su vez, conmovido. Iba a decir algo, pero llegó su turno y tuvieron que colocarse sobre el suelo interactivo tras introducir una moneda. Como no tenían ninguna preferencia, escogieron una canción cualquiera y empezaron a bailarla pisando de forma frenética las flechas del suelo, y la terminaron casi sin aliento muy igualados en puntuación, pero con Ash teniendo la más alta. 

\- Veo que también sabes manejarte en esto, anciano - le sonrió al pelinegro extendiendo su brazo con los dedos formando el símbolo de la victoria y respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Lo sé. Y eso que me estuve conteniendo - contestó con aire fanfarrón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - arqueó una ceja sin creerse lo que le decía -. Pues juguemos otra, y ahora no te contengas - dijo esto último con un tono infantil cargado de burla.

\- Tú lo has querido - ambos se enfrentaron con mirada chispeante y sonrisa diabólica.

La siguiente partida que jugaron la ganó Eiji sin problemas, dejando a Ash completamente exhausto y mirándolo entre asustado, estupefacto y rabioso por haber perdido.

\- ¿Qué eres? - jadeó -. ¿Un jodido monstruo?

\- Algo así - se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar humildad, lo que crispó todavía más a Ash -. Por lo menos en esa canción. Mis compañeros de la universidad y yo solemos venir aquí después del cine y nadie me gana en ella.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! Venga, el desempate. Y que sea una que no hayas hecho nunca. Igualdad de condiciones - exigió Ash con los brazos cruzados, lo que hizo que Eiji se carcajease a su costa.

\- Eres un crío con mal perder, por lo que veo - le sonrió y estiró las manos para pellizcarle los mofletes ligeramente hinchados por su berrinche una vez se colocaron de nuevo al final de la cola -. Parece mentira que puedas llegar a parecer intimidante cuando ahora estás así de cuco. Sonrííííe - le estiró el rostro formando él mismo una sonrisa.

\- Cállate - bufó cuando se desasió de su agarre y desvió la vista de él con el rostro teñido ligeramente de rojo.

Jugaron esa última partida en una canción imparcial y, aunque Ash empezó ganando, pronto se vió derrotado por el japonés. Con la última nota, el rubio se revolvió el pelo con rabia mientras Eiji se reía de él disimuladamente, intentando ocultar el cansancio. Salieron del local con Eiji molestándolo un poco sobre su derrota, pero las tripas de ambos demandaron atención con un basto gruñido y empezaron a buscar un restaurante dentro del centro comercial para ir a cenar por fin, y cuando decidieron uno y lo que iban a comer, Ash se quedó guardando el sitio en la mesa con gesto distraído junto con las bebidas que ya habían comprado mientras Eiji pedía la comida en la barra.

\- ¿Te apetece ir mañana al parque de atracciones? - preguntó el pelinegro cuando regresó, sentándose en su sitio y depositando frente a cada uno su respectivo cuenco de _ramen_.

\- Por mí vale - accedió relamiéndose, pues ese _ramen_ tenía muy buena pinta -. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ahora?

\- Sep - sorbió los fideos con una exclamación que daba a entender que estaban deliciosos -. Por comprar el _ramen_ especial nos regalaron estas entradas para el de aquí cerca por su día de apertura, y es mañana - explicó enseñándole los tickets que había sacado de su bolsillo -. Si quieres hacer otra cosa no pasa nada. No te sientas obligado sólo porque las tengamos.

\- Si a ti te apetece, iré encantado - le apuntó con los palillos -. Hasta ahora me han gustado todos los planes que ha propuesto mi guía turístico particular, no veo por qué este tiene que ser diferente - le guiñó el ojo, consiguiendo sacar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Eiji, el cual intentó disimular limpiándose con la servilleta.

Comieron sendos cuencos de _ramen_ de forma casi voraz ya que, sumado a lo deliciosos que estaban, el baile los había cansado y tenían que recuperarse. Ash mencionó entonces el primer día en el que Eiji había cocinando para él recetas japonesas, pero no para burlarse del nivel culinario que tenía como creía Eiji, sino porque la forma en la que estaba disfrutando de ese plato ahora le recordaba a aquel entonces: tan feliz y risueño por compartir aquella comida con el rubio a pesar de que él había mostrado de todo menos entusiasmo al probarla.

Aquel recuerdo los mantuvo un rato sonriéndose con cariño y en silencio, con sus _ramen_ ya terminados y con su mente vagando de nuevo por aquellos días, hasta que retomaron la discusión que tuvieron ese día acerca de la alimentación de Ash, entre risas.

Unos gritos no muy lejos de allí les devolvieron al presente y ambos se voltearon a la vez hacia el lugar del que venían, y descubrieron a un grupo de chicas de unos quince años vitoreando a otra que estaba cogida de la mano de un chico de su edad, ambos avergonzados por todo el revuelo se que había armado.

\- ¿Por qué se alteran así? - preguntó Ash sin entender muy bien la situación, pues él la veía completamente normal -. Solo están cogidos de la mano.

\- Mmm, creo que no es por eso… Mira, ¿ves el cubículo adornado con fotos y dibujitos que hay a su lado? - Ash se volteó de nuevo y asintió cuando vio a lo que se refería -. Es un _Purikura,_ y creo que la parejita acaba de salir de él - apuntó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Puki...rura?

 _\- Purikura_ \- lo corrigió, riéndose de su pronunciación -. Es un fotomatón… en el que puedes también editar las fotos y añadirles pegatinas cucas, brillitos y cosas así.

\- Podríamos probar… ¿por qué te sonrojas? - arqueó una ceja, divertido, y apoyó la mejilla en su mano para mirarlo detenidamente, aumentando así su nerviosismo.

\- C-como quieras - susurró con timidez, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo distraídamente -. Pero…, sería raro porque… esa clase de fotomatones son más para chicas de su edad y para... parejas.

\- ¿Y te incomoda que piensen que somos pareja? - preguntó con tono tranquilo y ligeramente apenado por su posible respuesta. 

\- No, no es eso - negó con la cabeza sin pensárselo, y se encogió de hombros -. Después de todo, son unos desconocidos que se olvidarán poco después de nuestra existencia… que aunque nos conociesen me daría igual también, pero… mmm… No sé, supongo que me da vergüenza sabiendo para qué son - explicó casi balbuceando y enrojeciendo a cada palabra, y el propio Ash se arreboló levemente ante su tierna reacción.

\- Pues vamos, _cariño_ \- se levantó y le tendió la mano, remarcando ese apelativo cariñoso y giñandole el ojo. Eiji dió un respingo avergonzado, pero con un resoplido a modo de carcajada le agarró de la mano, levantándose de la silla también.

\- Llévame, mi querido _koneko-chan_ \- le siguió la corriente, acentuando también el mote cariñoso con voz melosa.

\- Por cómo lo has dicho supongo que no me has insultado - acomodó el agarre entorno a la mano de Eiji, entrelazando los dedos, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el _Purikura_ , el japonés con la mirada fija en su unión, sonriendo con ternura -, ¿pero qué significa?

\- Gatito - le tradujo, sonriente y esperando avergonzarlo con ello, pero con su respuesta el avergonzado fue él.

\- Me gusta.

Pasaron entre las adolescentes hacia el interior del fotomatón desatando nuevos murmullos y risillas emocionadas hacia ellos, lo que hizo que Ash ampliase su sonrisa y Eiji se encogiese de la vergüenza sin llegar a disgustarle el sentimiento. Cerraron la cortina tras de sí y, si la decoración del exterior ya era extravagantemente cursi, la del interior la duplicaba. Las paredes, salvo la cortina y una completamente blanca frente a la cámara, estaban llenas de los personajes de _sanrio_ , que también rodeaban algunas de las fotografías que allí estaban para dar una muestra de cómo podían quedar tras la edición, y también había montones de corazones, estrellas y otras figuras de colores pastel y purpurina.

\- Madre mía - exclamó Ash entre risas -. Nos van a salir corazones del culo si respiramos un poco más de este aire.

\- ¿Verdad? - coincidió Eiji reprimiendo una carcajada -. No sabía que era así.

\- Bueno, será divertido. Mmm, vas a tener que manejar tú esto que no se puede poner el inglés.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de que seguían con las manos entrelazadas, y se separaron con vergüenza pero sin querer hacerlo realmente para que Eiji pudiese seleccionar de mejor manera las distintas opciones que les proponía la máquina, consultando primero con Ash algunas de ellas. Al final decidieron un modo que les permitía sacar 10 fotos a cuerpo completo y después editarlas en otra parte del _Purikura_.

\- Espera. No le des aún - lo detuvo Ash -. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ponernos para la foto?

\- Según esto, nos va a dar “instrucciones” para ello - se encogió de hombros y se colocó al lado de Ash con un pequeño salto -. Pero podemos cambiar si consideramos que son… demasiado.

Ash asintió y la máquina les informó, como después le tradujo Eiji, que la primera cuenta atrás iba a comenzar, y al lado de los números aparecieron dos muñequitos formando un corazón con sus manos entre ambos. Aunque al principio se rieron por la propuesta, la imitaron frente a la cámara mientras con la otra mano hacían el símbolo de la victoria y sonreían ampliamente, y cuando el flash los cegó se acercaron a la pantalla para revisar la fotografía, y se carcajearon nuevamente ya que la forma de “estilizar” y “mejorar“ las fotos de la máquina se basaba en agrandar los ojos, colorear sus mejillas con un tono rosado y convertir su piel prácticamente en porcelana.

\- Parecemos bebés - comentó Ash secándose una lágrima con el dedo -. Es que, mírate - y amplió la fotografía en la cara de Eiji -. Solo te falta un chupete - y se rió de nuevo.

\- Anda que tú - Eiji movió la pantalla resoplando a modo de carcajada hasta encontrar la cara del rubio -. Somos dos bebés - se rieron de nuevo -. Aunque tengo que decir que no te quedan del todo mal los ojos ampliados porque se te nota más el verde - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo -. Retiro lo dicho. Te acabo de imaginar con ellos en la vida real y dan mal rollito. Tienes unos ojos preciosos ya así - añadió esto último mirando para él y sonriéndole, y a Ash le dio un vuelco el corazón ante el piropo. Ya se lo habían dicho antes muchas veces, pero no lo había escuchado nunca de alguien del que de verdad le importase lo que pensara de él.

\- Gracias - le dijo tras carraspear y se volvió a acercar a la pantalla devolviendo la imagen al tamaño original -. ¿Hay alguna opción para quitar todas estas… florituras? ¿O eso se podrá hacer después?

\- Déjame ver… - los ojos de Eiji leyeron los distintos caracteres de la pantalla, pulsó uno de los botones y la fotografía los mostró como son originalmente. Inclinó la cabeza de lado, sonriendo con cariño -. Salimos muy bien.

\- Sí - coincidió el rubio con la misma expresión tierna en el rostro.

\- Vale. Entonces. ¿Guardo esta así solo o como estaba antes también?

\- Guarda las dos si se puede. Será divertido verlas en el álbum también - se giró para ir de vuelta a la marca del suelo -. A ver qué ñoñería nos manda hacer ahora.

La siguiente propuesta de pose era que uno de los dos cargase al otro al caballito, pero en lugar de eso salieron jugando al piedra, papel, tijera por haberse terminado la cuenta atrás antes de que decidieran quién cargaría a quién. Aun así, se quedaron con la foto, ya que los mostraba con una naturalidad que era difícil de plasmar posando, y con una expresión muy risueña los dos.

A partir de ahí, ignoraron las propuestas del _Purikura_ y salieron como se les antojó, acordándolo antes de comenzase la cuenta atrás para que no les pasase de nuevo como esa vez: hicieron dos fotos como la que se habían perdido, pero cambiando los puestos en cada una; otra con Eiji usando el pelo de Ash como bigote, teniendo éste que agacharse un poco para permitírselo; una sonriendo sin más, con Ash rodeando de los hombros a Eiji tras un “ven aquí” por haber considerado que estaban demasiado separados; posando como los Ángeles de Charlie; sacando la lengua; haciendo la mueca más horrible que se les ocurrió, provocando que en la siguiente fotografía saliesen carcajeándose por haberla recordado cuando la cuenta atrás llegó al cero.

Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, y casi sentían dolor de barriga de tanto reírse, tanto al ver las fotos originales como las que editaba el fotomatón, guardando ambas opciones siempre. Sin embargo, a falta de una foto, no se les ocurría ninguna idea, y no querían arriesgarse a ver lo que les ofrecía el _Purikura_ y que después no les gustase, así que necesitaban, por lo menos una opción de repuesto, aunque no fuese tan genial como las demás.

Sus miradas pasearon por los distintos dibujos y fotografías del interior del Purikura en busca de inspiración, y Eiji, tras un tiempo, se quedó con la mirada fija en una, sonrojado. Ash se dio cuenta del detalle y se puso a mirar en la misma dirección, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran también de rojo al encontrar la posible imagen que el japonés tenía en mente. Eran dos animalitos, un gato y un conejo, enfrentados y estirados hacia el otro dándose un beso.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Eiji y, por la expresión que tenía, con la mirada decidida clavada en ese dibujo y los labios apretados formando una fina línea, le dio la sensación de que trataba de contenerse, debatiéndose internamente entre proponérsela o no. Sin embargo, descartó la idea, pues estaba claro que eran imaginaciones suyas, como también lo eran las propias ganas de representar la escena del beso, manifestadas en un burbujeante nerviosismo y vergüenza en el pecho. Suspiró, resignado, y se recompuso con la intención de molestarlo.

\- ¿Encuentras alguna? - preguntó guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y asomándose con una sonrisa para ver la expresión de Eiji en primer plano. El japonés dio un respingo y el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó mientras volvía a la realidad.

\- S-sí… eh… digo, no. No encontré ninguna - balbuceó, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con el rubio. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse -. ¿Tú?

\- Nop, pero tengo una idea. Inicia la cuenta atrás

Eiji se encogió de hombros y se colocó junto a él tras pulsar el botón para que empezase. Lo miró de reojo, interrogante y esperando a que le dijese qué hacer, pero Ash simplemente le sonrió y se colocó a su espalda, rodeándolo con los brazos con gentileza, escondiendo su rostro sonriente en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, y estrechándolo contra sí con cariño. Eiji se tensó con el gesto al principio, sorprendido por el mismo, pero terminó por alzar la mano lentamente y con duda para acariciarle el cabello que resbalaba sobre su camiseta, haciendo que un escalofrío agradable le recorriese el cuerpo al estadounidense.

El flash llegó al tiempo que la expresión de Eiji se relajaba por completo, adoptando un aire enternecido presente tanto en cómo miraba a Ash como en su sonrisa. La máquina les avisó de que la fotografía ya estaba lista para ser revisada, pero la ignoraron y permanecieron así un poco más.

\- ¿Así que esta era tu idea? - preguntó Eiji con tono quedo una vez empezaron a separarse con cierta desgana.

\- Sí, pero si te digo la verdad, era una excusa para abrazarte - admitió Ash con la tranquilidad que le había otorgado el abrazo todavía ocupando su interior -. Siento si estuvo mal.

\- No - negó con una sonrisa -. Fue un poco repentino, pero me gustó.

Ash le sonrió a su vez y, tras guardar esta vez solo la foto sin editar, habiéndola mirado con cariño durante un largo rato en un silencio nada incómodo, se dirigieron a la siguiente sala del _Purikura_ para poder decorar todavía más las fotografías. Diez minutos estuvieron dibujándose bigotes u orejas de gato, añadiendo emoticonos cucos, tiñéndose el pelo de colores extravagantes y accesorios disparatados… todo entre risas y guardando varias opciones más de cada fotografía. Al final, el _Purikura_ tendría que hacerle llegar al correo de Eiji - pues habían seleccionado esa modalidad con anterioridad en vez de la que les permitía imprimir las imágenes allí - casi cuarenta fotos.

Corrieron la cortina del fotomatón y se estiraron una vez en el exterior del mismo. No sabían cuanto tiempo se pasaron en él, pero estaba claro que fue mucho, a pesar de haberles parecido corto aun con todo lo que hicieron. Colocados el uno al lado del otro mientras bajaban por las escaleras mecánicas, Eiji no fue capaz de reprimir un bostezo, inclinándose mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? - le preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- No - negó en el mismo tono -. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Hoy fue un día bastante movidito y supongo que me vino todo de golpe ahora.

\- Sí, a mí también me está pasando factura - reprimió un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano -. Fue un día genial. Me lo pasé en grande.

\- Pues mañana al parque de atracciones - extendió el puño.

\- Seh - chocó su propio puño con el de Eiji.

Llegaron abajo de todo de las escaleras y tuvieron que recomponerse, pero Ash continuó manteniendo Eiji a su lado rodeándolo por los hombros con el brazo. Salieron del centro comercial y los recibió una cálida noche estrellada, completamente distinta al tiempo que los obligó a refugiarse en el interior del edificio. Una vez Eiji comprobó el horario de los metros, se dirigieron a la primera boca de metro que vieron y subieron al tren camino a casa, pues tenían que descansar para el día siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3

_ ¡No! Alejaos de él _ .

Intentaba gritar, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pues algo lo estaba asfixiando tan fuerte que incluso impedía que el aire le llegase a los pulmones.

_ ¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Tomadme a mí en su lugar! _

Apenas era consciente de su propio cuerpo. Lo sentía pesado, dolorido, inservible, e ignoraba cualquier demanda de su cerebro por moverse. Solo su corazón parecía moverse, haciendo cada latido más doloroso que el anterior, pero por lo demás estaba completamente paralizado.

_ Por favor. ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Dejadlo! _

Continuaba rogando con desesperación, pero las sombras seguían golpeando a Eiji, quien se retorcía de dolor sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre que crecía y crecía con cada golpe. El japonés se encontraba completamente magullado, con el rostro prácticamente desfigurado, y la impotencia y la angustia estaban matando a Ash por no poder ayudarlo. 

Entonces, las sombras se detuvieron, y una de ellas sacó una reluciente pistola, haciéndola crujir una vez le quitó el seguro apuntando hacia el japonés.

_ ¡Despierta, Eiji! Tienes que huir. Por favor, dejadlo. ¡Es a mí a quién queréis! _

Se encogió cuando las risas agudas de las sombras llenaron la sala, tan estridentes que amenazaron con romperle los tímpanos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio como dos de las sombras sujetaban a Eiji contra la pared y otra apoyaba el cañón de la pistola contra su cabeza, ignorando su plegarias e incluso disfrutando con ellas, pues eran la prueba de que esa era la peor tortura para él.

_ ¡No! ¡Eiji ,despierta!  _

La sonrisa de las sombras se amplió cuando la que portaba el arma acercó lentamente el dedo hacia el gatillo.

_ ¡Eiji! _

El dolor de su cuerpo se volvía más y más lacerante con cada intento por arrastrarse en su ayuda.

_ Ash. _

Su llamada se sentía muy lejana. Casi un eco.

_ Eiji, tranquilo. Casi estoy. _

Pero cada vez se alejaba más, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba luchando por lo contrario.

_ Ash. _

La sombra por fin colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo y empezaba a apretarlo con lentitud.

_ ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Eiji! ¡Eij!! _

\- ¡¡¡EIJI!!! - el grito le desgarró la garganta mientras la imagen de Eiji desplomándose con una herida de bala en la sien desaparecía…

...y se transformaba en la habitación del japonés, levemente iluminada por la luz anaranjada de la lámpara de la mesilla.

Eiji se abalanzó sobre un pálido y tembloroso Ash para estrecharlo contra sí con el afán de desterrar todos los miedos que habían aflorado en su pesadilla con su abrazo, acariciando también su espalda con gentileza y susurrándole que ya estaba bien, que había sido un sueño, que ambos estaban a salvo y que él lo protegería.

El rubio había estado revolviéndose y hablando en sueños y había desvelado a Eiji. Al principio, no decía nada comprensible, pero por su expresión aterrada y desesperada, acompañada por un par de lágrimas resbalando por su rostro sudoroso, pudo adivinar que su subconsciente lo había rodeado de sus demonios de nuevo en forma de pesadilla. Su tono se volvía cada vez más urgente y angustiado, lo que provocaba que la preocupación de Eiji aumentase, así como la impotencia por no ser capaz de liberarlo aun llamándolo y zarandeándolo ligeramente.

Por eso, cuando se irguió de golpe gritando su propio nombre, no dudó en abrazarlo con cierto alivio por tenerlo de vuelta al fin, y eso fue lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente Ash tras un largo rato procesando la situación en la que se encontraba en realidad. Cuando lo hizo, se aferró a él con desesperación, cobijándose en su pecho y estrujando su camiseta con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos, todavía temblorosos, se tornaron blancos, temiendo que desapareciera sin más. Eiji lo rodeó todavía más fuerte y continuó acariciándole la espalda hasta que pareció calmarse.

\- Lo siento - susurró Ash al cabo de un rato, separándose ligeramente de Eiji, pero aún siendo rodeado por él.

\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte - le sacó importancia negando con la cabeza y respondiendo en el mismo tono. Alargó una mano y le secó el reguero de lágrimas que tenía sobre el rostro con el dedo -. ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No… no te preocupes. Es lo de siempre - se encogió de hombros compadeciéndose de sí mismo y se separó del todo del japonés, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara -. Voy… voy a por un vaso de agua.

Se levantó a duras penas por sentir el cuerpo todavía agarrotado, avanzando bajo la mirada preocupada de Eiji. Sentía las piernas débiles y tuvo que caminar apoyándose en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. El sonido metálico del agua cayendo desde la villa hasta el fregadero le provocó un pinchazo en la sien, y se llevó un mano a la frente como intentando detenerlo. Llenó un vaso con la otra mano y bebió de él, sintiendo como el líquido descendía por la garganta refrescando la leve irritación que le había provocado gritar teniéndola seca. En cuanto lo fregó y lo colocó a escurrir junto con los otros vasos, aprovechó que el agua seguía corriendo para mojarse la cara y despejarse, y la dejó gotear con los ojos cerrados.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, y si bien las tenía, al despertar no se acordaba y solo su cuerpo parecía sufrir las consecuencias de las mismas en forma de cansancio. Quizá el hecho de estar borrando su pasado del mundo real había ayudado a su subconsciente a deshacerse de sus efectos, y por eso ahora, tras mucho tiempo sin sufrirlo, el daño lo había sentido por duplicado.

Volvió por el pasillo con el mismo andar lastimoso pero más centrado en la realidad, y cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con Eiji con la misma posición con la que lo había dejado, pero con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo y los labios apretados formando una fina línea.

\- Pudiste haber vuelto a dormir - susurró Ash sentándose en el borde del colchón, despabilando a Eiji.

\- Quería esperarte. ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó obligándole a mirarlo al colocar una mano en su mejilla, con la cual aprovechó para acariciarle la piel todavía húmeda. Ash bajó la mirada.

\- Sí. No te preocupes - repitió e hizo ademán de tumbarse, pero Eiji lo retuvo, atravesándolo con una mirada seria pero amable.

\- Escucha, sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero por lo menos quiero decir esto… quizá suene un poco estúpido, pero mientras esté yo aquí y quieras que siga estándolo, no estarás solo. Voy a ayudarte a olvidar tu pasado, o por lo menos hacerte la carga más ligera, y a hacerte feliz en el presente, futuro y más allá - le sonrió con ternura al ver como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y le descubrió la frente -. Ya lo dije una vez: quiero protegerte y cuidarte, Ash, y pondré todo lo que esté de mi mano para ello.

Se estiró un poco para depositar sobre su frente un suave beso, y fue entonces cuando Ash, mudo por lo que le había dicho, rompió a llorar de nuevo, en silencio y cobijado en el cuello de Eiji, pero esta vez sin ser por miedo o tristeza, sino por un sentimiento mucho más cálido fruto de sentirse querido, amparado y agradecido, y era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, Eiji comenzó a tumbarse sobre el colchón con Ash todavía aferrado a él, ya más tranquilo. Se estiró para apagar la luz de la mesilla, y en la penumbra se acomodó para dormir, acariciando el cabello de Ash con dulzura hasta que al fin su respiración se calmó del todo, indicándole que se había dormido, y él mismo no tardó en acompañarle.

* * *

Para cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, Ash continuaba entre sus brazos, sujetándole de la camiseta y con una expresión relajada. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, embelesado y feliz por verlo de esa forma tan pacífica, para nada parecida a la que tenía cuando consiguió abandonar la pesadilla, pues ya no había rastro alguno del terror que había sentido en el sueño.

No pudo evitar volver a acariciarle el pelo con ternura. Era suave y fino, y se escurría con delicadeza por entre sus dedos. Su contacto debió perturbar un poco el sueño de Ash, pues se revolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

\- Buenos días - susurró Eiji en cuanto alzó la vista para mirarlo, a escasos centímetros de distancia -. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien - respondió tras aclararse la garganta, y se alejó un poco abandonando el abrazo del japonés por sentirse de golpe abrumado por su cercanía, pero le sonrió al tiempo que se estiraba cual gato.

\- Me alegro - le sonrió a su vez, irguiéndose para imitarlo -. Voy a ducharme y a hacer el desayuno. No te duermas si no quieres que te tire un vaso de agua encima.

\- Si si - le ignoró con un gesto mientras pasaba a abrazar la almohada, dispuesto a dormirse otra vez.

\- Lo digo en serio - le propinó un golpe en el brazo, haciendo que Ash gruñera -. En diez minutos te quiero en la cocina.

Pero Ash ya se había vuelto a dormir. Suspirando de resignación, salió de la habitación dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho, incluido lo del vaso de agua. No obstante, cuando salió del baño ya vestido con la ropa que se había llevado, Ash no estaba en la habitación, sino en la cocina haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba lo que le pareció  _ No one  _ de Alicia Keys. Eiji, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, lo observaba con cariño, pues se le notaba francamente relajado y alegre, no como la noche anterior. Se planteó acompañarlo en su labor, pero no quería perturbarlo tampoco.

Entonces el temporizador de cocina empezó a timbrar, y Ash lo detuvo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Se giró y llenó un vaso con agua fría, e iba a salir con él de la cocina cuando se encontró con Eiji en la puerta, frenando en seco y escondiendo el recipiente en su espalda.

\- Oh. No te había oído salir - dijo con una mueca angelical, claramente falsa.

\- ¿A dónde ibas con eso? - se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, interrogante.

\- Tenía sed.

\- Seguuuro. Tú ibas a tirármelo, ¿verdad?

\- Es que habían pasado 10 minutos y todavía no estabas aquí para desayunar - se encogió de hombros, sin ocultar ya el verdadero motivo -. Solo estaba haciéndote caso.

\- Bueno, lo pasaré por alto sólo porque has cumplido y porque me has ahorrado el suplicio de despertarte - le arrebató el vaso y bebió él mismo hasta terminarlo con una sonrisa, y se sentó en la isla.

\- Espera, espera, ¿cómo que  _ suplicio _ ? - preguntó colocando los platos del desayuno en la isla, haciendo que el otro se relamiera al ver los huevos revueltos, el arroz, el bacon y el té, todo con una pinta exquisita.

\- Qué tierno. Combinaste algo del desayuno típico estadounidense con el japonés - se maravilló Eiji al percatarse armándose ya con los palillos.

\- Solo hice lo que vi en la nevera - se encogió de hombros para sacarle importancia, pero lo cierto es que sí quería hacer esa combinación, como ellos dos -. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Me explicas eso o qué?

Entre risas y mientras comían, Eiji le relató la vez en la que Ash era más un perezoso que un humano y había tenido que arrastrarlo fuera de la cama y llevarlo a la cocina para desayunar, y como, todavía dormido, había sido incapaz de comer más de un bocado, terminando con el rostro enterrado en la ensalada; y también cómo se había vuelto a quedar dormido en la bañera, teniendo que abrir el mismo el grifo para que se despejara. Ash, avergonzado, intentó negarlo todo, pues él no lo recordaba, con lo que Eiji describió cada situación con más detalle, casi atragantándose con el arroz de tanto reírse.

Eiji admitió que, en el momento, lo había sacado de quicio, pero ahora se había convertido en una de las historias que más disfrutaba recordando, viniendo a su mente cada vez que se le pegaban las sábanas por las mañanas.

Tras felicitar a Ash por el delicioso desayuno que le había hecho, recogieron los platos y la habitación y se prepararon para ir al parque de atracciones como habían quedado el día anterior.

* * *

\- ¡Allí, Eiji! - gritó Ash señalando un sitio para el coche en el aparcamiento del parque de atracciones -. Entre el blanco y el rojo - Eiji levantó la vista del frente y miró a donde le indicaba el estadounidense, comenzando a brillarle los ojos al distinguir el hueco al que se refería, pero se le quebró la sonrisa un instante después.

\- Mierda. No puedo meterme por aquí. Es dirección prohibida - gruñó Eiji con desesperación -. Y seguro que para cuando demos toda la vuelta ya estará ocupado.

\- No viene nadie de frente - insistió Ash zarandeándolo un poco -. Vengaaa, quiero subir ya a la noriaaa - se quejó de forma infantil.

\- ¡O te portas bien o volvemos a casa! - le propinó un golpe el el brazo.

\- Siempre quisiste decir eso, ¿verdad? - bufó el rubio a modo de carcajada frotándose el lugar en el que le había golpeado.

\- Sep - respondió con una sonrisa poniendo el intermitente para meterse en dirección prohibida -. Ahora entiendo la sonrisa de mi padre cuando nos lo decía a mi hermana y a mí. Te da poderío.

Chocaron las cinco una vez estacionaron por fin, ocultando una risilla cuando un coche pasó por detrás en el sentido correcto de la calle y el conductor los miró con rabia mientras dos niños pequeños alborotaban desde la parte de atrás. Seguramente los había visto hacer su pequeña trampa.

Habían salido de casa hacía media hora, y se podría decir que más de la mitad de ese tiempo se lo habían pasado buscando un sitio en el que aparcar, primero buscando por el aparcamiento propio del parque de atracciones y después por las calles colindantes. Se habían planteado ir en metro, y de hecho se arrepintieron de no hacerlo tras los primeros cinco minutos dando vueltas, pero Eiji no estaba familiarizado con los horarios del metro que debían tomar y cabía la posibilidad de que se quedasen tirados de salir demasiado tarde del parque de atracciones, además de que la parada más cercana al mismo estaba a diez minutos a pie.

Mientras se estiraban tras salir del coche, la música de las atracciones y los gritos emocionados que venían de la feria los impacientó de tal manera que a Eiji casi se le olvidó ponerle el seguro al auto, teniendo que volver sobre sus pasos con Ash molestándole diciendo que lo iba a meter ya en un asilo porque empezaba a  _ chochear _ , ganándose otro golpe en el brazo.

Apenas tuvieron que hacer cola por tener ya las entradas, y en cuanto entraron se les olvidó el plan que habían estado maquinando de camino en el coche, abrumados por todas y cada una de las atracciones. Desde la entrada apenas se veía el parque al completo, pero aun con el par de atracciones que tenían a la vista, así como los puestos de comida, su corazón latía veloz por la anticipación.

\- ¿Recuerdas de con qué íbamos a empezar? - preguntó Eiji desplegando el plano que les habían en la entrada.

\- La verdad es que no - se asomó por encima del hombro del japonés para inspeccionar también el plano -. ¿Qué te parece si primero damos una vuelta por aquí? - señaló una zona del mapa en la que estaban los coches de choque, una pista de karts y demás atracciones con coches como base -. Todavía tenemos el desayuno demasiado presente como para ir a las que nos lanzan por los aires, y tampoco hace tanto calor como para ir a mojarnos a las acuáticas.

\- Bien visto - asintió con conformidad el japonés guardándose el plano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón -. Por aquí, entonces.

A pesar de que Eiji fue el primero en avanzar, Ash ocupó su lugar casi al instante, pues pronto se había quedado atrapado entre un montón de gente, incapaz de cruzar al otro lado. Eiji se aferró a la camiseta de Ash mientras él se abría paso y los conducía a la zona en la que acordaron empezar, y tuvieron que guardar cola para comprar primero las fichas para los coches de choque y luego para subirse a uno. Solo habían comprado tres, pero Ash se las ingenió para amañarlas - doblando un poco el borde para que se quedaran atrancadas en la rendija - y consiguieron ir cinco más juntos. Al principio, a Eiji no le pareció muy buena idea, pues podían pillarlos y jugarse que los echaran o algo, pero Ash lo tranquilizó diciendo que mientras hiciesen como si metieran una ficha, no pasaba nada. 

\- ¡Joder! - se quejó Ash cuando un nuevo impacto les sacudió -. Me los voy a acabar cargando a todos - gruñó cuando divisó al que les había chocado, un par de adolescentes que se marchaban riendo con malicia.

\- Es que somos un blanco fácil - bufó Eiji, pegando un volantazo para chocar a otros dos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que todos cuando suben, a no ser que conozcan a otros, van a preguntarse a por quién van, y seguro que todos dicen “a por el rubio” porque eres el que más destaca y no tienen que pensar más - se encogió de hombros. Ash frunció el ceño y se miró el pelo, pensando que él, seguramente, haría lo mismo.

\- O quizá digan “a por el buenorro ese” - fanfarroneó, acomodándose en el asiento tras un nuevo golpe.

\- Si dicen eso, asumo la culpa - se rió Eiji, y Ash le dio un codazo. La bocina que indicaba el final inundó la pista, y la mayor parte de los coches se vaciaron para llenarse con nuevos conductores.

\- Cámbiame el sitio - le pidió Ash a Eiji y ambos intercambiaron los asientos sin bajarse del auto, Eiji deslizándose y Ash pasando al otro lado de pie -. Pon la oreja a ver quién dice de ir a por nosotros y dime... el color de su camiseta o algo. Les haremos volcar - añadió sujetando el volante con firmeza, sonriendo con maldad.

\- Sí,  _ boss _ \- asintió de la misma forma que solía hacerlo en América, arrancándoles una carcajada a ambos.

La bocina sonó de nuevo y los coches empezaron a moverse de forma automática una vez apretó el acelerador.

En las dos siguientes partidas Ash tenía en control y no había coche que se librara de su impacto. Eiji se encargaba de seleccionar a los destinatarios de su ira, y cuando estaban por acercarse tomaban impulso balanceándose para que el choque fuese más fuerte. Obviamente, esto no lo hacían todas las veces, pues en los otros coches también había niños, pero con cada maldad la sonrisa malévola de Ash aumentaba.

\- Eres una mala influencia - se rió Eiji una de esas veces -. Primero me enseñas cómo amañar las fichas y ahora cómo dar golpes más fuertes. 

\- Perdona pero esto es básico en la conducción de coches de choque. Lo de las fichas no creo, pero lo de impulsarse has tenido que hacerlo de pequeño seguirísimo - Eiji se llevó una mano al pecho para exagerar su falsa ofensa, pero tuvo que sujetarse al coche ante un nuevo golpe propinado por parte de Ash.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que en eso tienes razón. Lo hacía hasta que mis padres me riñeron porque les daba miedo que mi hermana saliera volando, y no lo repetí desde aquella - se encogió de hombros, adoptando también la misma sonrisa traviesa de Ash -. Ahora los únicos que saldrán por los aires serán… esos de allí - y señaló un nuevo objetivo, pues parecía que ellos mismos, una pareja de su edad, pretendían chocarles también.

\- Así me gusta - amplió sus sonrisa.

Aun corrieron un par más los dos subidos en el mismo coche, y aprovecharon una de las bocinas de finalización para ocupar un nuevo auto, teniendo uno en cada uno, para chocarse entre ellos y aliarse contra los demás.

En cuanto abandonaron los coches de choque se dispusieron a guardar fila en la de los karts, pero al ver que avanzaba demasiado lento, decidieron desplazarse ya a la zona en la que las atracciones, como había dicho Ash al principio, los lanzaban por los aires. Solo tuvieron tiempo de montarse en dos, una en la que los subían muy alto para después soltarlos en picado, aunque asegurados en los asientos, hasta detenerse a escasos metros de distancia del suelo, en la que se subieron varias veces; y otra que era un gran barco en el que los balanceaban de un lado a otro; pues sus tripas comenzaron a protestar.

Se dirigieron a la zona de los puestos de comida típica de japón y la boca se les hacía agua con cada plato que vendían. Tras un largo paseo intentando decidirse, con Eiji explicándole a Ash qué llevaba cada uno de los platos, compraron un par  _ ikayakis,  _ uno para cada uno, y una bandeja de  _ takoyakis _ y otra de de  _ okonomiyakis  _ para compartir, y de postre se decantaron por un choco-banana cada uno, aunque lo dejaron a medias por haberse empachado con la comida.

Comieron todo sentados en una mesa situada en la zona merendero, al lado de la de los puestos en los que habían comprado mientras planeaban su próximo movimiento y los del resto de la tarde, asomados los dos sobre el plano del parque. Así, acordaron que, ahora que hacía más calor que antes, irían a la zona de las atracciones de agua, y cuando la comida estuviese un poco más asentada en su estómago volverían a las de antes, fijando la montaña rusa como imprescindible.

Por la tarde había más gente, haciendo que la espera en la cola fuera más tediosa por ser más largas que antes. Por suerte, en las atracciones de agua a las que fueron iban grupos muy grandes, y la fila se vaciaba en seguida. Fueron, por ejemplo, a unas grandes barcazas que navegaban sujetas a unos raíles subacuáticos que los conducían a numerosas rampas, soltando la barca en lo alto para que se deslizase con velocidad por las mismas, cada cual más alta y larga que la anterior, y que desembocaban en una piscina, dejándolos empapados de cada vez por toda el agua que levantaban. Cada vez que empezaban a resbalar por la cuesta, levantaban los brazos y gritaban de emoción, carcajeándose mientras se quitaban el exceso de agua de la cara cuando llegaban al final.

\- ¿A dónde podemos ir ahora? - preguntó Ash una vez terminaron el recorrido mientras se escurría la camiseta -, porque por mí podemos repetir.

\- Iba a decirte lo mismo. Por aquí - y lo agarró de la mano para ir corriendo a la cola, desatando en Ash y en su propio interior una corriente entre avergonzada y emocionada. 

En su carrera pasaron sobre un puente en el que había un montón de gente mirando con expectación las barcazas de las que se acababan de bajar, y se detuvieron por curiosidad al otro lado. Entonces, una gran ola de agua levantada por la zambullida de una de las barcas los mojó de pies a cabeza, y no hicieron falta palabras para saber que querían quedarse allí a esperar también.

Consiguieron abrirse paso entre la gente que se marchaba y otra que simplemente quería cruzar el paso y se apoyaron en la barandilla con los ojos brillando de anticipación y nerviosismo. Cuando vieron que la embarcación estaba ya preparada para subir a la rampa, a punto de ser soltada, se unieron a los niños que también estaban esperando y comenzaron a golpear la madera con ritmo creciente a medida que la barca ascendía, y levantaron las manos con un grito eufórico cuando la ola por fin los mojó. 

También se montaron en el recorrido acuático del parque cuya corriente los conducía por diversos túneles iluminados en el interior por toda esa zona del parque de atracciones, anotando nuevas atracciones en las que no habían reparado antes.

Con la tarde más avanzada, volvieron a las atracciones de la zona que habían dejado a medias por irse a comer. Todavía tenían a ropa ligeramente mojada, lo que los ayudó a combatir el calor que irradiaba el sol ese día y con el aire que levantaban esas atracciones manteniéndolas frescas.

\- Definitivamente, no fue muy buena idea subirnos a esta atracción del demonio - se quejó Ash una vez se bajaron de la montaña rusa tras haber ido a otras dos atracciones más antes, ambos más pálidos que la cera de las velas y tambaleándose por el mareo.

\- No entiendo como hay gente a la que le guste… e incluso repita - bufó Eiji apoyándose en la barandilla que rodeaba la montaña rusa por seguridad mientras veía como un grupo de adolescentes que habían ido en el mismo viaje que ellos se colocaban otra vez en la cola. De pensarlo, un arcada amenazó con vaciar el contenido de su estómago y se cubrió la boca con la mano, consiguiendo reprimirla.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Ash, preocupado, rodeándolo con el brazo tanto para intentar reconfortarlo como para no perder el equilibrio -. Ven, vamos a tumbarnos. 

Eiji asintió y ambos emprendieron rumbo entre la multitud hacia uno de los jardines que bordeaban el parque de atracciones dando tumbos. Compraron un par de botellas de agua de camino, una para beber y otra para refrescarse, y, cuando encontraron un sitio a la sombra de un árbol, prácticamente se tiraron sobre el césped, acostándose con los pies en alto apoyados en el tronco con el fin de suprimir el mareo más rápido.

\- Bueno - suspiró Eiji al cabo de un rato en el que sólo se escuchó al gentío divirtiéndose en la feria y la música de las diferentes atracciones y puestos -, si vamos a montar en otra atracción, que sea una en la que no nos zarandeen ni nada parecido.

\- No, no. Yo ya también he tenido suficiente de eso - negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el suelo diese vueltas de nuevo un instante -. Ahora con tranquilidad y con los pies en la tierra.

Eiji asintió coincidiendo con él y se volteó para mirarlo, todavía tumbado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada, con el suave viento despeinándole gentilmente el cabello y haciendo que las ramas del árbol bajo el que descansaban alternaran sol y sombra sobre ellos. Ash se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y, con la misma tranquilidad con la que estaba, imitó a Eiji aconstándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

\- Quitando el mal trago de la montaña rusa, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? - preguntó el japonés con tono quedo sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color jade.

\- Mejor que nunca - sonrió de lado, y añadió un poco después -. Gracias.

\- No las des - le quitó importancia dándole un empujón amistoso, ampliando un poco la sonrisa del rubio -. Sabes que lo hago encantado.

Quiso corregirlo, pues no se refería a esos días en particular, sino a todos los pasados desde que le conoció, tanto los que compartidos en Estados Unidos como los que siguieron tras separarse. Había sido su ancla para el mundo desde que se cruzaron y el que le había dado una razón para vivir. Sin embargo, se guardó esa aclaración y sonrió.

\- Me alegra oírlo - dijo sin más. Con una ráfaga de aire repentina que lo despeinó, Eiji le colocó con dulzura un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Nunca has probado a sujetarte el pelo? - preguntó manteniendo la mano todavía al lado de su rostro, peinándolo y haciendo que pequeños escalofríos le recorriesen el cuerpo al estadounidense.

\- No me molesta - se encogió de hombros, y pensó para sí que, al no hacerlo, le permitía colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Uy, pues es comodísimo - se apartó y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo -. Yo me hago dos moñitos cuando estudio. Creo que tengo alguna foto… sí. Mira - Ash se acercó a él para poder ver mejor lo que quería mostrarle, y cuando encontró la foto casi se le escapa una carcajada.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó entre risas, arrebatándole el teléfono para ampliar la foto. Estaba con los mofletes ligeramente inflados, mirando hacia un lado y con una mano con el símbolo de la victoria mientras con la otra sacaba la foto. Estaba jodidamente adorable -. ¿De verdad estudias así? - le tendió el móvil se acostó de nuevo, pensando que le encantaría verlo algún día.

\- Sep - asintió, guardándolo en el bolsillo y tumbándose a su vez -. Sino el pelo se me pone delante de la cara y es un incordio.

Se voltearon a la vez para mirar al otro y se les cortó la respiración al apreciar la poca distancia a la que estaban ahora. Sus narices casi se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban con cada exhalación a escasos centímetros de distancia. A pesar de que les daba vergüenza tanta cercanía y su corazón latía algo más deprisa de lo normal, ninguno hizo ademán de separarse, sino que se sonrieron, no sin cierta timidez, disfrutando de ese ambiente íntimo que los había rodeado fortuitamente.

Eiji alzó una mano para cubrir el rostro de Ash y protegerlo del sol, pues la luz que se colaba por las hojas del árbol cegaba al rubio de cuando en vez, mecidas por el viento, y aprovechó para colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja con mimo de nuevo, e incluso empezó a acariciarle con el pulgar con gesto distraído. Ash, por su parte, se tomó su tiempo para perfilar el rostro relajado de Eiji con la mirada, grabando en su memoria todos los detalles que le habían pasado desapercibidos por no haber estado nunca a esa distancia ni con esa paz.

Su estudio lo llevó a sus labios, finos, todavía húmedos por el agua que habían bebido antes y curvados en una tierna sonrisa, y el pensamiento de probarlos se abrió paso entre todos los demás, más consciente que las otras veces. Cuando subió la mirada, intentando que desaparecieran de ese modo, descubrió que Eiji tenía a vista fija en los propios, sonrojado ligeramente, y la idea de que él también pensaba lo mismo hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante. Iba a descartar esa estúpida y falsa sensación, como había hecho en el  _ Purikura _ el día anterior, pero entonces Eiji pareció hacer el ademán casi imperceptible de acercarse, deteniéndose al instante con duda y apretando los labios hasta formar una fina línea. El pelinegro alzó la vista y se encontró con dos orbes jade observándolo con fijeza, y la sonrisa tímida se amplió, teniendo también cierto toque de disculpa.

Sin embargo, Ash, a punto de arriesgarse dando el paso él mismo, tuvo que detenerse cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos entre gritos y risas escapando de la que parecía su madre, quien los llamaba cargada con bolsas.

El escándalo los devolvió a la realidad, ambos volteándose para observar la escena y con las intenciones que tenían esfumadas. Ash bufó por la nariz, entre divertido por la situación y compadeciéndose de la mujer, y se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada y con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó a Eiji reírse por lo bajo y acomodarse a su lado.

\- ¿No irás a dormirte, verdad? - preguntó Eiji en un susurro y sonriendo.

\- Nah, tranquilo - negó con la cabeza -. No pienso desperdiciar el tiempo que me queda contigo echando una cabezadita - ante el recuerdo de su partida, la expresión alegre y relajada de Eiji se vio sustituida por una amarga, aun con lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Bueno, pues arriba - se levantó de golpe y puso los brazos en jarras, ya recuperado. Ash abrió un ojo para observarlo -. Aún no hemos ido a la parte de los puestos de juego y hoy todavía no te machaqué a nada. Andando - y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido, sin esperar a Ash.

\- Oye, espera - dijo tras reírse, y añadió al levantarse y ponerse a su altura -. ¿Y qué es eso de que me vas a machacar?

Discutieron amigablemente sobre quién iba a ganar a quién mientras paseaban entre la multitud hasta llegar a la zona de los juegos. Había tanto clásicos de los festivales japoneses ( _ Kingyo sukui _ ,  _ Yo-yo tsuri _ , tiendas de máscaras...) como de las ferias comunes occidentales, todos en armonía dispuestos de forma casi alterna a ambos lados de la calle. 

Jugaron a varios, estando muy igualados en todos ellos y siempre terminando empatados en el número de victorias totales, pues en cuanto uno se adelantaba, en el siguiente puesto el otro lo alcanzaba, y así sucesivamente, actuando de forma muy competitiva. Sin embargo, en el  _ Kingyo sukui _ , en el que tenían que coger unos peces y meterlos en un cuenco con la única ayuda de una fina pala de papel, se olvidaron de la competición un instante, pues ambos les regalaron los peces que habían conseguido a una pareja de hermanos pequeños, que se lo agradecieron con una gran sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando por la calle yendo de puesto en puesto hasta que llegaron al final, donde se encontraron uno de tiro.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí - exclamó Ash con una sonrisa ladina, Eiji rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo por qué iba su tono burlesco -. ¿Quieres probar a este o saltamos directamente al siguiente?

\- Me da igual - se encogió de hombros -, pero me apuesto un helado a que fallas el primer tiro... y si fallas el segundo me compras un algodón de azúcar también.

\- Acepto la apuesta - chistó con fanfarronería y agarró la pistola de balines tras pagarle al dueño del puesto. En el juego tenía que explotar unos globos, y dependiendo de el número que eliminase podría conseguir distintos premios -. ¿Cuál es el premio con el que tendría que reventar más globos? - Eiji le tradujo su pregunta al dueño.

\- Dice que el oso ese de allí. El más grande - le señaló un gran oso marrón con un lacito rojo en el cuello -. Necesitas los cinco globos.

\- Ve pensando un lugar para él en tu habitación - fanfarroneó manejando con maestría el arma de balines de un mano a otra, y Eiji rodó los ojos de nuevo, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ash se tomó su tiempo para apuntar, actuando con chulería frente al puesto. Eiji se mantenía impasible, apretando los labios para no sonreír e instándolo a que se dejase de payasadas y disparase ya. Cuando se dispuso a apuntar por fin a uno de los globos, con una amplia sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Eiji aguantó la respiración, y soltó el aire de golpe e forma de carcajada cuando Ash falló el tiro y pasó a mirar con extrañeza la pistola sin entender qué había pasado, lo que hizo que Eiji aumentase su risa y tuviese que sujetarse el estómago y que el propio dueño del puesto ocultase una risilla camuflada en una tos.

\- Oh, vamos. No te pongas así - dijo aún entre risas al ver como Ash adoptaba una pose de enfado infantil -. Pensé que sabrías que estaban trucadas, pero se ve que tu conocimiento de todas y cada una de las trampas de la feria termina aquí - volvió a reírse.

\- No cantes victoria todavía - gruñó, volviendo a apuntar a los globos, esta vez sin alardear -. Todavía pienso conseguirte ese oso.

Mientras apuntaba descubrió que, efectivamente, el cañón del arma estaba ligeramente desviado, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber sido tan despistado y no darse cuenta de una alteración tan obvia. Aún falló un par de tiros más, cada vez más cerca de acertar, y en el cuarto y el quinto acertó de lleno. Sonrió al haberle pillado el truco por fin a la pistola.

\- Lo de antes te lo admito como victoria para ti - le dijo por encima del hombro mientras le pagaba otros cinco tiros al encargado -, pero si al final te consigo el oso me contará como… cinco victorias.

\- Bésame el culo, rubito - chistó Eiji poniéndose a su lado y haciendo que la sonrisa de Ash se ampliase la sonrisa por la frase utilizada -. Te acepto las cinco si consigues reventar solo los globos... rojos, por ejemplo, sino será solo una.

\- Acepto - dijo estirando la mano, y Eiji se la estrechó para fijar el trato.

Esperó a que el dueño del local llenase los huecos que había dejado al explotar los otros dos globos, y se relajó con la pistola sujeta en ambas manos y apuntando al primer globo rojo aunque ligeramente desviado para que el cañón trucado terminase soltando el balín justo donde él quería. Inspiró lento y profundo para concentrarse y apretó el gatillo, escuchándose una pequeña explosión cuando acertó en el objetivo. Miró por encima del hombro a Eiji con una sonrisa socarrona, y acto seguido “apuntó” al siguiente, acertando también, así como en los tres que siguieron.

Con el último reventado dejó escapar una grito de celebración, y Eiji, aunque se mostraba arrepentido y frustrado por haberle prácticamente regalado los cinco puntos, también estaba feliz por su nuevo peluche. Eiji cogió el peluche de mala gana cuando Ash se lo tendió, y cargó con él hasta los siguientes juegos, sin conseguir adelantar a Ash en victorias.

Como el día anterior tras la derrota del rubio en la máquina de baile, pero a la inversa, Ash molestaba a un Eiji que intentaba mostrarse impasible ante sus burlas. Sin embargo, no le salía tan bien como al estadounidense, y en más de una ocasión terminó rojo al intentar contener la rabia.

Olvidaron las burlas y fueron de nuevo a la zona de la comida para comprar algo de merienda y, aunque al principio Eiji se mostraba receloso hacia el oso, el enfado le duró poco y terminó abrazándolo con fuerza mientras caminaba prácticamente dando saltitos alegres con él en brazos, lo que hizo que Ash sonriese con cariño mientras lo observaba de reojo al verlo tan adorable. Incluso lo sentó a su lado en la mesa mientras comían y los tres se sacaron fotos, arrepintiéndose de no haberse acordado de sacar algunas a lo largo del día.

El parque de atracciones comenzaba a vaciarse por encontrarse cerca la hora del cierre cuando terminaron de comer, y tras limpiar los restos de la mesa y tirar la basura a una papelera, ellos mismos se dispusieron a seguir a la marea de gente hacia el exterior con cierto andar deprimido por haberse acabado el día y, con él, su tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, se pararon en seco al divisar a lo lejos una atracción que estaba en su lista desde el principio pero de la que no se acordaron hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Vamos a la noria! - exclamaron al unísono, arrancándoles una carcajada animada por ello.

La cola avanzaba rápido y no estuvieron en ella ni dos minutos. Subieron al funicular sentándose cada uno en un lado del mismo y el oso al lado de Eiji como un viajero más. La noria comenzó a girar elevándolos y se detuvo en lo más alto para dejar que los pasajeros de los otros vagones se intercambiasen por unos nuevos. Ambos se asomaron y se quedaron maravillados por la ciudad de Kyoto en la lejanía, señalando los diferentes lugares que distinguían y por los que pasearon el día anterior. 

El viento comenzó a acariciarlos cuando la atracción se puso en movimiento de nuevo, y Ash se acomodó en su asiento mientras Eiji seguía observando el exterior con una amplia sonrisa emocionada. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír también al verlo tan relajado y animado, con el pelo revoloteando con gentileza a su alrededor y las sombras de los barrotes del funicular sucediéndose con suavidad sobre su rostro, alternadas con la luz anaranjada del comienzo del atardecer, la cual también estaba reflejada en sus ojos oscuros y los hacía titilar como las estrellas en el firmamento.

Su sonrisa se llenó de cariño cuando, de forma inconsciente, empezó a pensar en cómo podía ser tan bonito en todos los sentidos, tan puro y tan capaz de contagiar su felicidad a cualquiera y despertar en él sentimientos tan cálidos... y en cómo había podido llegar a gustarle tanto. Ante esa revelación, el corazón le dio un vuelco y el rojo tiñó sus mejillas, pero no desvió la mirada, consciente de la verdad de aquella conclusión. 

Ya se la había planteado, e incluso tomado como cierta, el último día de Eiji en Nueva York. Sin embargo, con todas las complicaciones que vinieron después y continuaron a lo largo de los meses siguientes, esa afirmación pasó a un segundo plano, aun con todas las veces que el japonés se apropiaba de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves o qué? - preguntó Eiji con tono burlesco y sonrisa traviesa una vez se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba observando, poniendo en práctica la misma forma de molestarle que había utilizado Ash la primera noche y buscando avergonzarlo como había pasado con él. Sin embargo, Ash implemente pasó a enfocarle mejor sin cambiar su expresión relajada ni un ápice.

\- Sí - admitió con honestidad y seriedad sin un solo quiebro en su voz y sin romper el contacto visual con el japonés.

Eiji dio un respingo avergonzado mientras la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba al tiempo que se cubría de rojo pensando en su afirmación, pues no sabía si solo la había dicho para sabotear su intento de molestarle o porque de verdad era así. Fuera cual fuera la intención tras aquella palabra, había desatado un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo y su corazón había empezado a latirle desbocado al ritmo de un sin fin de emociones burbujeantes en su interior.

Tras sacudir la cabeza para despejarse, se dispuso a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso para salir de dudas, con una parte de él ansiando que el motivo fuese la segunda opción a la que había llegado, pero entonces el encargado de la noria les abrió el vagón y ambos salieron de él cargando al oso.

Una vez pisaron tierra firme, las emociones que habían surgido en la atracción se vieron sustituidas por unas más amargas por tener más presente el final de su tiempo juntos y aun a pesar de habérselo pasado tan bien ese día. Ambos siguieron al gentío hasta el exterior de forma casi inconsciente, haciendo contraste con los rostros alegres de los demás con su andar deprimido e intercambiando solo un par de frases cuando por los altavoces del parque de atracciones anunciaron que solo faltaban 15 minutos para el cierre de las instalaciones.

Consiguieron liberarse un poco de la multitud cuando se adentraron en la calle en la que habían aparcado. Ash, con las manos en los bolsillos con gesto distraído, miró de reojo a Eiji, y lo descubrió abrazando con fuerza el inmenso oso de peluche que le consiguiera en el puesto de tiro también con la misma expresión afligida, pero sin duda dándole vueltas a algo. Iba a decir algo para romper el silencio que los envolvía pero Eiji habló primero.

\- Sé que mañana vamos a tener que madrugar mucho para ir al aeropuerto… y que nos vendría bien descansar del día de hoy lo máximo posible, pero… ¿puedo llevarte a un último lugar hoy? 

Dijo esto último alzando la mirada hacia él, una que, aunque no brillaba con su alegría y emoción habitual, intentaba parecer lo más despreocupada y determinada posible. El rubio accedió con una sonrisa tierna, y ambos se subieron al coche un poco más animados. Continuaron sin decir nada durante el pequeño trayecto, tanto el paseo en coche como el pequeño tramo a pie que siguió una vez estacionaron de nuevo. A lo lejos y entre el sonido del tráfico de la ciudad a sus espaldas, se escuchaba el sonido onduleante del agua, y la brisa húmeda y fresca que los despeinaba confirmó que lo había llevado al Lago Biwa. Caminaron por el paseo que lo bordeaba hasta una especie de mirador cubierto por un tejado de madera y que reposaba sobre un pequeño muelle de rocas que se adentraba en el lago, encarando el suave oleaje.

Eiji, tras dejar al peluche en el suelo con gentileza y con cuidado de que no se cayese, se apoyó en la balaustrada que rodeaba el mirador, observando con rostro relajado el horizonte, y Ash lo imitó. El sol casi se había ocultado del todo a sus espaldas, proyectando sombras en el lago que danzaban como peces sobre la superficie aún ligeramente anaranjada. Las mansas olas les mandaban tenues destellos y de vez en cuando les salpicaban cuando rompían a sus pies.

\- ¿Sabes?, este sitio me recuerda a ti - dijo Eiji cuando se dejaron de escuchar los graznidos de un par de pájaros que los sobrevolaron. Ash se acomodó de mejor manera en la barandilla, volteándose ligeramente para poder observar a Eiji, quien tenía una pequeña, dulce y amarga sonrisa mientras hablaba -. Lo descubrí poco después de llegar de Nueva York, cuando empecé a correr antes de que anocheciera. Al principio me apoyaba aquí y te imaginaba al otro lado, en América, mirando hacia mi dirección, pero... después de bastante tiempo, más del que vaya a admitir, me di cuenta de que… esto no es el océano - se rió de sí mismo, negando con la cabeza por su absurdo despiste. Ash, contagiado y conmovido por su historia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a mirar al lago -. Aun así, seguí viniendo a este lugar, y todavía lo hago cuando los entrenamientos no me destrozan más de lo debido, aunque esté lejos de casa. No sé, supongo que me relaja y me hace desconectar de todo, aunque sea solo por unos minutos.

\- Es el mismo efecto que tiene en mí el pensar en ti - confesó con tono quedo, y Eiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, con el mismo cosquilleo que lo poseyó en la noria recorriéndole el interior.

Con un poco duda, Ash pasó a abrazarlo por la espalda, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello de Eiji y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Al principio, el pelinegro se tensó por la sorpresa de su gesto, pero en seguida se revolvió un poco para acurrucarse mejor contra él.

Permanecieron en un silencio menos incómodo y pesadumbroso que los que los envolvieron desde que abandonaron el parque de atracciones hasta que el sol desapareció por completo del cielo, dejando paso a las primeras estrellas titilando sobre ellos. A lo lejos, se podían distinguir las luces de un barco, y todavía podían escucharse los chapoteos de algunos peces a sus pies.

Como en la historia de Eiji, ambos se olvidaron de todo, sumidos en una ambiente tranquilo cargado de paz y calidez, y con las mismas emociones inundando su interior. Nada más parecía importar, solo ellos en ese mismo instante que ambos pretendían alargar lo máximo posible.

\- No quiero que te vayas, Ash - susurró Eiji tras un largo suspiro.

En el interior de los bolsillos de la sudadera de Okumura, el rubio se aferró con fuerza a la tela sintiéndose completamente desarmado, pues sus palabras, aunque también actuaron como un bálsamo y le hicieron derretir por dentro, le sentaron como un crudo golpe de realidad, el cual no estaba preparado para aplacar y lo resquebrajó por dentro.

En menos de doce horas tendrá que subir a un avión y marcharse, lejos de Eiji y de todo lo que suponía. Tendrá que estar a muchos kilómetros de él y sin posibilidad de contactarle, como ha tenido que sobrevivir los meses anteriores, y si ya fue duro antes, ahora está seguro de que lo será aún más. Volverá a sumirse en la incerteza y ansiedad que lo acompañó durante ese tiempo, sin saber cuándo acabará otra vez, y estaba de todo menos preparado.

La fugaz idea de retrasar su partida atravesó su mente, pero la descartó enseguida al comprender que, aunque le doliese, tenía que hacerlo. No se podía permitir poner en peligro a Eiji ni arrastrarlo de nuevo a su mundo como había pasado en Nueva York. Blanca se las había ingeniado para concederle el capricho de ir a Japón y le había garantizado seguridad esos tres días, siendo capaz de eliminar su huella del todo, pero nada aseguraba que, de quedarse más tiempo, podrían permanecer con esa tranquilidad. 

Al llegar a esa conclusión, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, pero también nació en él un pequeño rayo de esperanza puesto que, de salir bien esa aventura, era posible que, en un futuro no tan lejano, tuviese la posibilidad de disfrutar de unos días de descanso como esos de nuevo y que, una vez terminase de solucionar los distintos cabos sueltos de su pasado, podría empezar de nuevo su vida de esa forma tan tranquila y cálida, con Eiji.

Aun así, tenía claro que no quería separarse de él todavía... y que no sería capaz de despedirse.

\- Yo tampoco quiero irme - dijo en el mismo tono, como si le estuviese confiando un secreto, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Eiji.

Con Ash cobijado allí, Eiji coló sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, acariciando con timidez los puños allí formados hasta que el rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los del japonés, casi con urgencia. Eiji sonrió para sí y le devolvió el apretón para reconfortarlo, tanto a él como a sí mismo.

\- D-deberíamos irnos ya… - se revolvió Eiji tras un tiempo sintiendo un escalofrío atravesarle el cuerpo, pues la brisa lo había destemplado y había empezado a tener frío.

Ash asintió en silencio, dejándole espacio para que se volteara. Le soltó las manos y rompió el abrazo para dejarle hacer, pero volvió a cogérselas una vez quedaron enfrentados. Eiji las miró esbozando una sonrisa ladeada cargada de ternura y amargura, y le acarició el dorso de ambas con los pulgares. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con dos orbes color jade que lo observaban con fijeza a escasos centímetros de él. La misma corriente de antes volvió a atravesarle yi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por la cercanía, pero le sostuvo la mirada. El pelo les revoloteaba a su alrededor con gracia, mecido por la brisa, pero los mechones que a veces pasaban por delante de sus ojos no ocultaban la tristeza que portaban y que intentaban encubrir con una sonrisa tímida para tranquilizar al otro.

De forma inconsciente, Eiji bajó la mirada a los labios de Ash, y el mismo cosquilleo que sintió el día anterior en el  _ Purikura _ al descubrirse planteándose besar a Ash se apoderó de los propios, esta vez más intenso por las emociones que todavía burbujeaban en su interior tras la escena en la noria. El rubio pareció darse cuenta de lo que se le pasaba por la mente cuando el pelinegro agachó la cabeza, abrumado por sus propios pensamientos, pero no dijo nada y en lugar de eso tiró de su mano y, tras recoger el gran peluche del suelo, pusieron rumbo a casa.

De camino, acordaron quedarse despiertos toda la noche para poder disfrutar más tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, un par de horas después de acomodarse en el sofá bajo una manta para ver películas y hablar, a Eiji lo venció el sueño. Apoyado contra su hombro, Ash lo observó dormir sonriendo amargamente y acariciándole el pelo con dulzura. Él mismo empezó a cabecear poco después así que, tras desperezarse, abandonó el refugio de la manta y cargó con él hasta la habitación.

\- Mmm… ¿Ya es de día? - preguntó sujetándose mejor al cuello de Ash sin abrir los ojos.

\- No, tranquilo - negó en un susurro.

\- Bien. Así aún puedo dormir contigo una última vez - dijo con tono somnoliento frotando su rostro contra su hombro.

\- Indecente - bufó por la nariz en forma de pequeña risa, recordando las bromas de la primera noche. Eiji sonrió en respuesta.

Lo depositó suavemente sobre el colchón y se acostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sábanas. Eiji, más dormido que despierto, se acercó a él para aferrarse a su camiseta, y Ash lo rodeó con el brazo con ternura. La respiración del japonés se tornó más calmada cuando se durmió de nuevo, con Ash acariciándole el pelo con los dedos al ritmo de sus pulsaciones.

Con un suspiro una vez se cercioró de que Eiji se había dormido completamente, fijó una mirada decidida en la nada oscura del techo de la habitación y comenzó a planear algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después, pero que era para evitar protegerse a sí mismo y a Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento dejarlo así........ pero necesita un poco de tensión (?)


	4. Capítulo 4

Con el sol todavía empezando a despuntar en el horizonte, la alarma los sacó a ambos del mundo sueño, y empezaron a despabilarse con cierta desgana y en silencio todavía abrazados. Ligeramente avergonzado por ello, Eiji es el primero en separarse y, tras susurrarle al rubio que se iba a duchar, salió de la cama arropándolo de nuevo.

Cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo para que no le molestase el sol que entraba por la ventana, Ash permaneció en la cama hasta que escuchó el grifo de la ducha y abrió los ojos, con una mirada dura y determinada, dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que había maquinado durante la noche. 

Tenía claro que no se iba a perdonar lo que estaba por hacer, y posiblemente el japonés tampoco, pero desde el día anterior, en el paseo, tuvo claro que todavía no estaba preparado para despedirse de Eiji de nuevo, y dado que no podía estar más tiempo con él para mentalizarse - aunque, de poder, nada le aseguraba que sería capaz más adelante -, decidió que, simplemente, no iba a hacerlo.

Para cuando Eiji salió de la ducha ya vestido, Ash estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. 

\- ¿Qué manjar me está haciendo el chef hoy? - preguntó Eiji acomodándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la isla. Ash le sonrió por encima del hombro.

\- Tortitas - le sonrió por encima del hombro

\- Mmm. Ya te pueden salir deliciosas. Hace mucho que no como tortitas… ¿Quieres que siga yo? Así te puedes empezar a preparar…

\- ¿No te fías de mí o qué? - fingió ofenderse de forma exagerada y Eiji tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

\- No, hombre, no es eso. Así vamos menos apurados después - Ash le dio la razón asintiendo de medio lado y le tendió el bol con los ingredientes que estaba mezclando, y también le puso el delantal que estaba usando antes.

\- Ahora vuelvo,  _ pinche _ . Que no se te quemen o me buscaré otro ayudante.

\- Sí, chef - se carcajeó comenzando a remover de nuevo los ingredientes.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada amarga por encima del hombro, Ash se volteó camino del baño.

Poco después, ya estaba preparando la mochila en el cuarto de Eiji mientras él terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

\- ¿Tienes todo? - preguntó Okumura asomándose a su cuarto mientras se secaba las manos a un trapo.

\- Casi… oye, ¿no tendrás una pastilla contra el mareo?

\- Creo que sí. Espera - se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para mirar en el armario donde guardaba los medicamentos, y chasqueó la lengua al no encontrarlas -. Pues no tengo - volvió a gritar, camino de su habitación. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta -. Podemos parar en una farmacia de camino al aeropuerto… hay una a dos calles de aquí, y siempre está abierta por si hay alguna urgencia.

\- Pff - se despeinó el pelo, mirando con el ceño fruncido su mochila -. ¿Nos dará tiempo? A mi me faltan todavía dos camisetas... tienen que estar por aquí en algún lado, pero no las encuentro.

\- Iré ahora, entonces. Está cerca - se encogió de hombros -. Vendré en seguida.

\- ¡Lleva las llaves! - le gritó sentándose en la cama.

\- ¡Lo sé! - se escuchó su tintineo, y tuvo que encogerse un poco por el leve dolor que provocó la sonrisa que le arrancó.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. De su bolsillo sacó las pastillas para el mareo que le cogió a Eiji del armario mientras se estaba duchando, y las dejó en el escritorio tras apretar el paquete con fuerza. Se revolvió el pelo con las manos, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Odiaba tener que engañar a Eiji, pero no sería capaz de decirle adiós y después alejarse de él a saber por cuánto tiempo… pero una explicación sí podía darle.

* * *

\- ¡Ash, ya tengo las pastillas! - gritó Eiji entrando de nuevo en su casa con un pequeña bolsa en la mano -. Vámonos ya o perderás el vuelo… ¿Ash? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Ash?

Continuó llamándolo sin obtener respuesta, y una terrible sensación le invadió por dentro. Ya la tenía antes de bajar a por las pastillas, pero la dejó pasar al atribuírsela al sueño y a la tristeza que le producía tener que despedirse de Ash. Ahora se reprendía a sí mismo por ello cada vez que lo llamaba y no respondía, cada vez que entraba en una habitación vacía, y con cada lágrima que salía con rabia de sus ojos.

Estaba tan asustado, enfadado y triste a la vez que no se dio cuenta hasta que entró por tercera vez en su habitación de que había algo sobre su colchón. Casi a la carrera y c on el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y la respiración agitada, cruzó su cuarto y cogió un pequeño peluche de un pollito amarillo abrazando a un gatito todavía más pequeño, delante del cual había un par de folios escritos. Sin entender qué significaba aquello, se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a leer. 

  
  


_ Querido Eiji:  _

_ Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer, pero es que no quiero ni soy capaz de decirte “sayonara”, así que se me ocurrió hacerlo, por lo menos, con esta carta. _

_ Antes de nada, quería agradecerte por estos casi tres días. No exagero cuando digo que han sido los mejores de mi vida. El día en el parque de atracciones, en el salón recreativo, las conversaciones, verte “volar” en vivo y en directo, la mañana con Tomoki (dile a ese renacuajo que la próxima vez no se lo pondré tan fácil… y a ti tampoco, ni en el videojuego ni en la máquina de baile), el paseo por Kyoto… Todo, absolutamente todo, ha sido genial, y lo fue aún más al haberlo vivido contigo. Así que, gracias otra vez por compartir e incluirme en tu mundo estos días. Espero volver a formar parte de él pronto... si todavía me quieres contigo. _

_ En cuanto al peluche… desde luego que no es mejor que el que conseguí en el parque de atracciones, pero sí que tiene más significado, por lo menos para mí. No sé si lo habrás adivinado, pero somos tú y yo. En aquella carta dijiste que queráis protegerme, y lo repetiste anoche también, y no sabes hasta que punto los estás haciendo ya. Me envuelves con tu pureza y calidez como ese pollito (tú) abraza a ese gato (yo), y me haces sentir a salvo. Quizá sea una tontería, pero en los distintos lugares en los que me oculté desde que lo compré, siempre que lo miraba me daba esa sensación de paz que me trasmites aunque no fueses tú ni aunque no estuvieses conmigo (pero tu alma sí lo estaba, ¿verdad?). Se podría decir que fue para mí como aquel mirador al lado del lago para ti… Así que supongo que debería agradecerte también por esto. _

_ Eiji, hay tantas pero tantas cosas por las que te estoy agradecido y que te quiero decir, pero seguramente estarás al llegar, así que me las guardaré para la próxima. Solo diré ésta, en contestación a tu carta: a mí también me ha encantado conocerte. No sabes la calma que supones para alguien cuya existencia fue de todo menos tranquila. Contigo consigo olvidarme de todo lo malo que me rodea y de todo lo que tengo enterrado en mi interior… y consigo sobrevivir sin las barreras que me he impuesto para no quebrarme. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no llego a conocerte. De verdad que has sido, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Le has dado un nuevo sentido y me has devuelto las ganas para seguir luchando y para seguir viviendo. Me has dado las fuerzas que necesitaba para burlar al destino y no ser ese leopardo del que te hablé aquella vez. Contigo sé que puedo lograrlo, y estoy poniendo todos mis esfuerzos en ello. _

_ Con todo lo que significas mí… no era complicado que empezase a quererte en algún momento. No creo que alguien como yo merezca sentir esto hacia alguien como tú, pero lo hago, Eiji, y siempre lo haré aun si tú nunca llegas a corresponderme, y estaré bien con ello.  _

_ Ojalá no tardemos tanto en volver a encontrarnos. _

_ PD: Suerte en las Olimpiadas. Te estaré animando. _

* * *

Ash caminaba cabizbajo, completamente desganado y aborrecido de todo lo que le rodeaba hacia el acceso a su terminal. Si el suelo embaldosado del pasillo fuese de gravilla, patearía todas y cada una de las piedrecillas para aliviar un poco de su malestar, pero como no era así, tenía que conformarse arrugando y rompiendo un papel en el interior de sus bolsillos.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos después de salir de casa de Eiji cuando empezó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. De camino al aeropuerto, en el taxi, se había reprendido muchas veces, e incluso maldecido, por haber sido tan cobarde y tan cruel, tanto consigo mismo como con el propio Eiji, y aún continuaba con ese castigo mental cuando se apoyó en una de las columnas del aeropuerto. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz?

Resignado, alzó la vista hacia una de las pantallas en las que se proyectaban los distintos vuelos que partirían ese día desde Japón hacia infinidad de destinos buscando el suyo. Lo encontró al lado de un mensaje de “en hora” y el número de la puerta de embarque a la que tenía que acudir. Inspiró hondo y lento con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los volvió a abrir, expulsando el aire con el mismo ritmo consiguió, enterrar un poco del malestar y componer un expresión indiferente y tranquila.

Sin embargo, su voluntad recién adquirida se quebró ligeramente al escucha un grito a su espalda, llamándolo, y se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando se volteó, vio a Eiji corriendo hacia él esquivando tanto a las personas como a sus equipajes que se encontraba en el camino. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido, denotando enfado, traición, tristeza, confusión y nerviosismo, todo a la vez, y sujetaba un par de papeles arrugados en la mano. Su carta.

Sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, consiguió componer una sonrisa tranquila, lo cual profundizó el ceño de Eiji.

\- ¡Eres un maldito cabrón, Ash! - lo insultó cuando lo tuvo a escasos metros, pisando con fuerza el suelo ya sin correr mientras se acercaba a él -. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo y marcharte sin más? ¿Acaso lo que está aquí escrito es mentira? - alterado, le golpeó en el pecho con la nota, y Ash consiguió cogerla al vuelo antes de que cayese.

El pecho de Eiji ascendía y descendía con su respiración agitada, y Ash lo obervaba sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos color café en los que se veía reflejado. Mentiría si dijese que no le daban algo de miedo en ese momento por la intensidad con la que lo atravesaban. Al final tuvo que bajar la vista, y descubrió que las hojas que sostenía tenían la tinta un poco corrida por haber pequeñas marcas de gotas en ellas.

\- Claro que no - susurró con determinación, volviendo a encararlo. Algo en su interior se rompió de nuevo al apreciar que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? - preguntó con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar otra vez. Ash hizo el ademán de abrazarlo, deteniéndose a medio camino, y fue Eiji el que se refugió en sus brazos de manera precipitada, aferrándose a su camiseta con la mano temblorosa -. Ya es suficientemente duro tener que separarme de ti otra vez como para que lo hagas desapareciendo sin más.

\- Lo siento, Eiji - lo estrechó con más fuerza contra sí, sintiendo como el japonés sollozaba contra su pecho. Mentalmente, se reprendió de nuevo a sí mismo por pensar que lo que había hecho era lo mejor, pero una parte de él se sentía aliviado por tenerle allí, entre sus brazos. 

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? - se separó de él sorbiendo por la nariz y mirándolo con mirada dura e infantil a la vez, sin rastro del enfado con el que llegó aunque intentaba mantenerlo con su ceño fruncido, y teniendo todavía los brazos de Ash a su alrededor -. No te perdono. Vas a tener que volver pronto si quieres que lo haga y aclarar las cosas.

\- Lo intentaré - esbozó una pequeña sonrisa aun con todo el malestar que estaba sintiendo, siendo imitado por Eiji.

\- Lo digo en serio. Ahora mismo soy un enjambre de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias por culpa de tu  _ gran idea _ y de lo que pone en la carta... y-y también tengo muchas cosas que decir por ello.

Ash enmudeció al tiempo que su corazón se detenía un instante al distinguir en la mirada de Eiji la parte exacta de su carta sobre la que quería decir algo, y lo cierto es que no estaba preparado. Lo había escrito en un arrebato cuando la carta ya estaba terminada y sin haberlo pensado demasiado y, aunque en la nota había escrito que no le importaba, sí le aterraba conocer la verdad.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - la pregunta, formulada con calma a pesar de encontrarse agitado, se le escapó en un suspiro antes de que pudiese detenerla.

\- M-muchas cosas - se sonrojó bajando la vista y separándose del todo de Ash -. Demasiadas… y-y no sé cómo expresarlas tampoco…

\- No tienes que hacerlo ahora si no lo tienes claro, Eiji - lo interrumpió con tono dulce. El pelinegro alzó la cabeza para enfocarlo con una mirada decidida y avergonzada a la vez.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo… y como no sé cómo hacerlo con palabras, espero que lo entiendas así.

Antes de que se diera cuenta y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Eiji ya estaba a un palmo de él, sujetándole el rostro con mimo entre ambas manos, ligeramente temblorosas, y aún tardó más en procesar que lo estaba besando.

El beso simplemente era una presión en sus labios, pero bastó para que el cosquilleo que le producía su contacto se extendiera al resto de su cuerpo. Había tenido que besar a mucha gente a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había sentido nada igual, pues ese era el primer beso que le daban y que de verdad ansiaba recibir.

Cuando se recompuso por la sorpresa, cerró los ojos y le correspondió abriéndose paso hacia su boca con la lengua. Esta vez sin píldoras ni mensajes secretos, solo caricias suaves y pausadas, probándose con lentitud, que acompañó estrechando a Eiji contra sí de forma tierna, y pudo sentir cómo se derretía entre sus brazos, provocando lo mismo en él. 

Se separaron lentamente con los ojos todavía cerrados, y permanecieron así un rato con la frente apoyada en la del contrario, respirando acompasadamente.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya después de esto? - susurró con pesar.

\- Pues en avión, Ash. ¿No has venido aquí para eso? - se rió separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo, y el rubio bufó en respuesta rodando los ojos, pero sonrió a su vez. Eiji estaba sonrojado, seguramente avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, y a Ash no pudo parecerle más puro y adorable, a pesar de que él mismo sentía el calor en su rostro, pero la sonrisa del japonés se quebró inmediatamente después -. Solo asegúrate de volver - dijo acariciándole el rostro con pesar -. Sé que te encuentras en una situación un tanto complicada, pero, por favor, vuelve. Ya te lo dije una vez: esperaré el tiempo que haga falta... pero aun así intenta no hacerme esperar demasiado - añadió con tono infantil y tímido, casi riéndose de sí mismo por la petición y bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- Mensaje recibido

Susurró esto último contra sus labios tras alzarle la barbilla con delicadeza para volver a besarlo, sintiendo como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso al confirmar que aquel juramento seguía en pie. Esta vez fue el japonés el que se sorprendió, pero lo correspondió enseguida rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Fue un beso más corto que el anterior, y también más seguro y profundo, casi urgente, pero que sellaba la promesa de volver a encontrarse pronto. 

Ash empezó a separarse cuando el aviso de que tendría que embarcar sonó por los altavoces del aeropuerto, primero en japonés y luego en inglés, y se miraron con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, sabiendo que ahora sí tendrían que despedirse.

\- Te echaré de menos - susurró Ash acariciando el rostro de Eiji al apartarle el pelo con delicadeza, quien se inclinó hacia ella con lo ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de su contacto.

\- Y yo a ti. De hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo y todavía no te has ido - ambos se rieron y sonrieron con pena - Ah, y… antes de que se me olvide - se revolvió y Ash se apartó un poco para dejarle hacer, y Eiji sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta el peluche que le había dejado en la cama junto a la nota -. Ten. No puedo aceptarlo, por lo menos por ahora - Ash lo cogió con extrañeza, y cuando iba a preguntar el motivo, Eiji continuó con la vista clavada en el pollito y el gatito, sonriendo con ternura -. Si de verdad significa para ti como ese lugar del paseo para mí… simplemente no puedo quedármelo. No quiero arrebatarte tu… tu refugio, aunque me lo estés dando tú - alzó la vista hacia él -. Regálamelo otra vez, si quieres, cuando sea de quedarte definitivamente a mi lado, y os cuidaré a los dos… bueno, a los tres - se rió, acariciando por última vez a la pareja de animales que actuaban como un solo peluche.

\- Lo haré - le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó para depositar en sus labios un casto beso.

\- Mantente a salvo y cuidate, Ash - se despidió, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y estrechándolo contra sí, aprovechando para frotar su rostro contra la camiset de As y embriagarse de su aroma una última vez.

\- Lo mismo digo, Eiji - y depositó un suave beso en su pelo.

Estuvieron un rato de ese modo hasta que Ash reunió las fuerzas que guardaba en lo más hondo de sí para voltearse, y se despidió de él una última vez sacudiendo el peluche en alto, ya de espaldas y a unos pasos de distancia. Aunque no pudiese verlo, Eiji también agitó la mano, pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se secó un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y recogió la carta del suelo, pues se había caído cuando lo besó por primera vez. Doblándola con cariño, se volteó él también para marcharse y continuar con su vida, siempre a la espera de Ash.

_ Aún tardarían unos meses en volver a encontrarse en persona, algo menos de un año en poder comunicarse a menudo y sin peligro para ninguno de los dos, y un par más en empezar, por fin, una vida juntos; porque esos _ **_casi tres días_ ** _ fueron la base de muchos más. _

_ Su siguiente encuentro fue en Navidad... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.  
> Aun no ha terminado su historia, pues tengo más cosas pensadas, pero ya la escribiré más adelante.  
> Un besote  
> My soul is always with you


End file.
